Chocolate Smoke
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: I couldn't think of a very good title // So, rated M, Yaoi, Mello is seme. After a terrible incident, Matt is sent to live at wammy, what he didn't expect is all the trouble that comes with having new friends. Some NearXMello MAIN MELLOXMATT!
1. arival

*Matt*

A, _X, b, y, up, over, b._ I rapidly pressed buttons on my hand held gaming device. I watched as the little animated character jumped then flipped, landing with a kick to its opponents head. K.O. flashed across the small screen in big orange letters. I looked up and narrowly dodged a wall. I followed the man that I had just found out was called, Roger, down another long hallway. I hit the pause button on my game as we came to a pair of large doors.

Inside was a smaller office type area. Papers were stacked high in three different piles in the front counter. Behind the counter were three ladies, tapping away at their keyboards. Roger swiftly got their attention. Informing them of my arrival. I couldn't help the nosey instinct that took over me as I picked up one of the papers in one of the stacks. I realized almost instantly that it was a class test. The name _Near_ was scribbled across the top next to this persons perfect score.

"Name, hun?" I looked up into the dark eyes of one of the ladies from behind the counter. He now had a small pile of papers in front of her. I hadn't thought about this. I knew I really didn't want to be called by my real name, after learning that I could change it for protection. I rapidly said the first name I could think of.

"Matt Jeevas." Sure I'd used my real last name but it was only because I couldn't think of another name. Thank god I'd said a name that I remotely liked. I would have died if I'd have said something like 'Bill' or 'Rick.' The woman scribbled down my name on each paper before handing them over.

"Well, Matt Jeevas, This first paper is your room number and your new student number. You can use that when you go to eat. Then the next sheets of paper I want you to give on to each of your teachers and they will send them back to me. "She gave me a smile before turning back to her work.

Roger grabbed my hand and I jumped about thirteen feet in the air. _That's a good way to get slapped_, I thought bitterly. I glanced up at the man, who was smiling encouragingly down at me. He led me through halls, pointing out where my classes would be and where I would eat my meals. Then we came to the dorm halls. We passed room after room, numbers getting larger with every door.

We finally stopped in front of room number 43. I watched as the man began fondling with a ring of keys, guessing he had one to all the rooms, in case of emergency. Finally he seemed to find the right one and stuck it in the door. It turned with a click and opened wide into a dark room. He gestured me in.

I looked around. It was dark because someone had the curtains kept shut. There were two beds on opposite sides, and one desk that were big enough for two. There was also a small rectangular television sat in that corner of the room. Then, I was pushed out of the way by a blur of blonde. I'd lost balance and fallen to the ground, my goggles pressing into my eyes painfully.

"Roger! I swear I didn't take anymore, plus I put the others back! I only eat my chocolate in the dining hall now!" I looked up to find an infuriated blonde. The boy was now kicking Roger in the leg repeatedly.

"Yes, Mello, I know you did. I didn't come for a search. I came by because you have a new roommate." The man said, kneeling down so he was at eye level with the one introduced as 'Mello'.

_Why is it that I always get the crazy people?_ I asked in my mind. The male was slightly taller than I was and seemed a lot less level-headed too. He'd just started beating up an adult! I wanted to curl up into a little ball of fear, but I'd gotten the hint that that was what he'd expected me to do. So, I cleared my face of as much fear as I could and straightened my shoulders to try and make myself look slightly taller. It really didn't seem to work, as the blonde's glare turned deadly.

"Mello, please make Matt feel at home. Show him around. He's in your class you know." With that Roger left. _Great just leave me here with this…thing._ My mind said sarcastically.

"What's this?" The other male reached toward my pocket and pulled out my D.S. My eyes widened. No one just grabs _my _games. I didn't care anymore if he was able to beat me until my life span was only half of what it is now, I didn't let _anyone_ touch my games.

"Give that back!" I lunged forward. He stepped back just as I was about to close in on him. He pressed the power button, making the device emit a familiar soothing ding.

"Let's see what kind of games Mathew plays, shall we?" _Mathew? What the hell?_

"If you start my game, _jello, _I'll kill you." Jello had been the only thing I could think of to rhyme with Mello. I watched as he used his _finger_ to push on the touch screen, starting the theme music.

That was it. I lost it. First I felt my face turn beet red with anger. Then I remember closing the distance. I felt as the flat top of my fist connected with the boy's cheek. He'd dropped my game. I scooped it up protectively. I should have moved quicker because then he had me pinned on the ground, straddling my waist, wailing random hits anywhere he could reach.

I heard my neck pop as it was moved sideways too quickly. Then my visions wasn't tinted anymore as my goggles snapped at the rubber tie and were thrown across the room. A hand came up to put in another punch, but stopped mid air. My eyes widened a little bit. I watched as the fist went lower, lower. Then he'd moved off of me.

"You know, you're an alright guy." I was surprised as a hand reached out for mine to help me up. I looked at it warily before taking it and being pulled swiftly to my feet.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, starting to feel the pain of where he'd hit.

"Had you wanted me to continue?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"No, but usually when you're beating someone up, you don't just stop and say that they are a cool person." I stated. He raised a dark blond eyebrow at me.

"Well, half way through I realized that you'd actually hit me first. I'm usually the one to start things." It kind of made sense, but it didn't. Either way I was fine that he'd stopped. I looked around and spotted my goggles on the ground.

I gently picked them up, as if touching them could cause them to poof into dust. I sighed. I'd had these since I was five. Now the rubber tie was split in half and part of the nose piece was bent from where they'd been pulled at. I guessed it was easy to tell that it pained me they were broken because I heard Mello ask if I was alright.

I wasn't really paying attention to him. Instead I padded over to my D.S. and made sure that it was alright, wiping Mello's fingerprint off the bottom screen. I looked over at him. He looked at me. From his expression I could tell that he was sorry. It wasn't much and you had to pay attention very closely but it was there, and I caught it. I couldn't help but smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle as the blonde pulled out a bar of chocolate that he swore he didn't have from under his pillow. He just shot me a glare that said it would be a mistake to tell Roger that he did. Still I laughed harder, eventually getting Mello to join in. I noted that he had a good laugh, and I could tell that not many people got to hear it. I wanted to live in that moment forever, I wanted to stay in the moment that Mello became my best friend.

Eventually, morning did come. As much as I willed it not to, the sun pushed its way into the sky and illuminated the sky with a bright annoying glow. I stumbled out of my bed, noticing I was about a quarter of the size of it. I dug through my bag. In y search for clothing to wear for the day, I came across something thin clothed and stripped. I yanked it out buy the sleeve. I tumbled backwards with a loud thud. I froze, afraid that I'd woken Mello. I got the feeling that he wasn't really a morning person.

I sat up and studied the striped black and white shirt. I held it up to me. It came down to the bottom of my knees. I remembered grabbing it as I was whisked from the toxic house. The vision came back to me, as if a reoccurring nightmare.

_I raced as fast as I could. Sirens outside. I was scared. I followed orders and did as the police men said. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack, ripping everything that was already in it, out. I replaced the forgotten papers and eraser shavings with any clothes I could get too. I grabbed the picture that was on my desk and pulled my goggles onto my head, snapping them over my eyes. I quickly stuffed my D.S. into my pocket from on my bed._

_I jumped about thirty feet in the air as my door was slammed into the wall from being opened too roughly. I was quickly ushered out and lead down the hall way again. It was only a glance. That was all I could see from around the rushing people. Our entire kitchen was red, blood. Their lay two motionless bodies on the floor, my parents. I realized what had happened now. I saw something stripped from the corner of my eye and identified it as one of my mother shirts, I quickly scooped it up and continued following the path I was lead._

_I had just gotten home from school. I walked in to this giant mess of a house and people. I was quickly greeted by an officer and sent to gather my belongings from my room. I could only do as he said, having not even seen my parents yet and let them explain what was going on._

_I was pushed into a car and the door closed on me, silence met my ringing ears. All I could process was that something had happened to my parents. I set my bag next to me and pressed my face to the window, trying to see anything of what was going on. Men with suitcases were going in now. I also saw paramedics, which returned a minute later after entering, only this time, they rolled two stretchers with something on them that was covered. _

_I felt back into my seat and my breathing started to get heavy. The driver's door opened and the man from before hopped in. He turned to look me over once, making sure I was strapped in safely before heading out, no words. I didn't say anything, didn't make a single sound, as I let the tears fall. I felt my eyes sting and tightening in my throat as more and more fell, I couldn't stop them._

_Soon they had stopped falling. At this time I was being lead up to a big building. There were many windows and I swore I saw lighting strike behind it even though there were no clouds and it wasn't dark. We greeted another man at the door, named Roger. The officer told Roger about the situation in hushed tones and soon left. I dug out my D.S. trying anything to calm down my nerves as the man led my through the halls. Every once in a while a kid would appear and bow or curtsey to Roger, then they'd look me over, analyzing me._

"More chocolate please…." I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of Mello mumbling in his sleep I sighed and hugged the shirt close, taking my mothers scent. I took it and climbed back into the big bed, waiting for the sun to fully rise and Mello to awaken so he could tell me what was the first thing to do at Wammy's house of highly educated.

-Mello-

I glanced behind me for the thousandth time. Matt followed behind me, hand trailing the wall. We'd only been 'friends' for a few hours (night when you're asleep doesn't count) and already the red head was driving me insane. I opted not to strangle him, I guessed friends weren't supposed to strangle each other. I guess, because I'd never really had a friend, no one's ever passed the test, but something about this guy make my interested enough to consider it.

"Could you please not do that?!" I semi-shouted. He looked up dazed at me from under his bangs.

"Do what?" _Yeah, that's right, play innocent._ I smirked to myself.

"Walk behind me. It's annoying. You're supposed to be my 'friend' right? Then at least come walk with me. It feels like someone's stalking me when you do that." I said with a grumpy pout.

"Oh, sorry." He scattered to walk with me. His red hair flapped over his eyes, so I couldn't see his eyes even though he didn't have those stupid goggles on.

We walked to the dining room in silence. He followed me around there like a lost little puppy. It was quite annoying. Granted, it wasn't as annoying as the people. Now, Wammy's house gets new kids all the time, but it was the fact that I hadn't kicked Matt to another table that was shocking to the other students. I have no friends, so it's quite unusual that I would let someone just follow me. Especially if that person were a small red headed gaming dork that wore goggles, like Matt. Actually I, too, am surprised.

I plopped my tray of…chocolate down on the table with a noisy thump. The people sitting at my table looked up into my glare and immediately went to find new seats. I sat in my rightful seat and waited for Matt to finish getting his food. He turned his head to look around the room for me.

His face split into a relieved grin when he spotted me. I watched as he started walking towards me….then tripped. I mean, it was like the movies kind of tripping. I have never seen anyone trip so spazzy before. It almost seemed to be in slow motion.

First his leg caught on the edge of some girls' chair. Arms went up as the rest of him went down. His tray slipped from his hands and into the air as he landed face first on the floor. His hand went to cover himself protectively. The food fell to the side and none got on him, but the tray made quite the thud bouncing off his head.

It was silent as people turned to look at the new kid. Then laughter erupted from every table. Some kids were more subtle, trying to hide it from behind their hands, but others full out pointed and laughed, some even got up from their seats to get a better look. Matt's face turned as red as his hair and he looked on the edge of tears. Then all was silent again as my chair scrapped across the floor. All heads turned to me.

I lifted off my seat, glaring at the watching room. I took a few steps and made sure that everyone could now see my piercing glare. I directed it mostly toward the albino genius sitting a few tables away from me. I walked over to where Matt was and grabbed his skinny arm. I pulled him up and quickly dragged him over to our table, plopped him the chair across from mine, made sure everyone knew to stay silent about him, and sat back down. Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

I picked up a spoon and started eating my chocolate cereal. Everyone soon returned to what they had been doing. I looked up to see that Matt was staring at me. He stopped as soon as our eyes met, instead choosing to look at where his food should have been. I pushed over a chocolate bar to him silently. He looked at me, then it, then unwrapped it and ate it gratefully. I rolled my eyes and couldn't stop the small grin that turned up the corners of my mouth.

-Matt-

After we'd gone back to let me change for class (ugh, I know, right!) we set out to the classroom. Upon entering there were a few snickers, until Mello sent them a furious blonde glare. Then I was dragged to the back of the classroom into the far corner desks. (You know, the ones that have school is for losers carved into them). Okay so these one's didn't have any carvings but still, you get my point.

I sat down in the seat and watched as Mello pulled out a text book and started writing down problems. I shrugged and pulled out my PSP. I was so distracted I hadn't heard a kid that now stood in front of me come over. I almost jumped ten feet in the air when he leaned over to look at Mello's paper, Mello not even noticing.

"Forgot to do your homework Mello? Tsk Tsk!" The blonde's head shot up. He took one look at the boy jumped out of his seat, grabbed the boy's white pajama collar and looked ready to hit him. Everyone in class had turned to look at them. Then they turned back! As if this happened everyday! Wait, did this happen every day?

I watched as Mello's angered eyes traveled all over the boy's pale face, his white hair falling in front of his eyes. The smaller boy's hand gripped around Mello's which held his shirt collar. It was almost as if they were speaking telepathically. Then Mello released him and sat down, his gaze still harsh as it followed the smaller males every move.

"So since Mello doesn't seem in the mood for introductions, I'm Near." He held out a small hand. I took it in mine. I noticed the difference in our skin tone. I thought I was just about the whitest guy on the planet but Near seemed like a ghost, I swore I saw through his hand at one point.

"Hi, um, I'm Linda, the girl that you tripped over today." A girl with dark hair bounced over cutely. I looked her up and down.

"Okay, well _Linda_, I'm going to try to get Matt caught up so just scurry back to you hole!" Mello stood and shooed her off with his hands. Before she was forced to leave she got a few more words in.

"Matt, if you ever need a real friend then you can always come to me- Ouch! Mello!" He'd now started dragging her back to her table by her hair. I stared in shock at the blonde. It seemed that everyone in Wammy's knew to avoid him for his moods. I glanced at the young male that had first decided to piss Mello off. His gaze followed the blonde's movements, almost fondly. I shook my head and looked back to my PSP, making my avatar flip in the air before knocking someone out.

"Mello, please stop pestering the other students. Also all electronic should be put away at this time." I looked up to the teacher. Her soft blonde curls framed her face. She turned to write the day's lesson title at the top of her board before turning back to look directly at me.

"You seem to be new, name please?" She asked, her finger scrolling down a list on her desk. I stood up awkwardly.

"M-Matt. Matt Jeevas, ma' m. " My face took on a light red blush which grew deeper as she turned her attention to me once more. She smiled and I almost collapsed on the spot. Luckily I sank back into my seat silently.

I felt like everyone was staring at me, even though they weren't. My cheeks still burned and my heart beat faster than it ever had before. I swore it skipped a beat when she called a soft 'let's check the homework'. I purposely let my hand brush across hers lightly when she passed me the homework to finish for my first grade at Wammy's house.

-Mello-

"So you like Ms. Lewis, huh?" I rested my cheek against my upturned palm, lifting my eyes from my lunch to the red head across from me.

"W-w-what?! H-how did –you come up with that?!" He laughed nervously and continued to pick at the sesame seeds on his hamburger bun.

"Well, you blush and act like an idiot every time someone even mentions her, that's why."

"Oh." Was the soft, embarrassed reply he gave.

"What are you doing to that poor hamburger?" He had now pulled off all of the lettuce, tomatoes and pickles, leaving him with just bread meat and cheese.

"Well, I don't really like lettuce or tomatoes and I'm allergic to pickles." He pointed out, wiping his fingers on a napkin. "What about you? Why just chocolate for lunch?" I looked down at my lunch. He was right, they all had one thing in common…chocolate.

"Because I love chocolate. It's kind of like a stress reliever at times. I guess you could call it a habit or guilty pleasure." He smile lightly and began munching on his burger.

I was beginning to think that this had been the best lunch at Wammy's of my life, until I saw her. I caught it out of the corner of my eye. Linda was walking this way, her brown hair bouncing lightly with her. I hated her. I scowled as she approached our table. Matt looked up innocently at her, some cheese stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"Matt, I was wondering if you wanted to come play outside with us." Linda glanced over her shoulder to three other little girls that looked very excited and hopeful. I didn't give Matt a chance to answer.

"He's studying with me tonight." I said shortly, both of their attentions turning to me.

"Well, he could study with you later! Maybe he wants to hang out with some normal people for once." I stood, barely rising an inch above the small girl. An Inch was all it took to scare most people though.

"Look, Linda, no one likes you or your stupid preppy little friends. Your all annoying dumbasses that can't think properly with one of you missing and-"

"Mello, stop!" I turned heatedly to Matt. He didn't know how much damage he'd done right then.

"Fine, go play with your little friends. Like I care anyways what a loser like you does." And I stormed off, heading straight for the dorm.

My fist connected with the closed dorm room door before I sank down to rest with my back against it. This is why I don't let anyone in. First you think it's cool to have someone. Then you start to get attached and comfortable and they pull the rug out from under you, sending you flying into the wall. This is why I don't get close to anyone. This is why I don't like anyone. This is why I have no friends. Guess it's time to visit my favorite stress reliever.

-Matt-

I ran down the stuffy hallway, running as fast as my small legs would carry me. I ignored the shouting from the girl running behind me. I could hear her steps get farther away as she slowed down, realizing it would be pointless to chase after me.

That idiot! Mello hadn't even given me a chance to answer. Also, just when did I agree to study with him?! Where was I when that was decided?! Still I ran faster, not caring about Mello's rude and sudden actions. My legs burned and my lungs weren't much better. I felt like I'd been going in circles. I glanced back. It looked just the same as the way I was going, plus up ahead there was a fork split. Why did this house have to be so confusing!? How do people even get around this place?

My hand clutched at my clothed chest, over my pounding heart. I was about to sit down to wait for someone that could help point me in the direction of my room, then I heard a noise, a voice. It was small and calm at first. Another voice joined it and I knew I wasn't far away.

"Mello, wait….Mello!" I followed the noise, turning around a few corners until they came into my sight.

Mello had the boy named Near pressed against the wall, clutching the collar of his shirt, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. At first I was shocked. The smaller male was shaking in Mello's grip, a small amount of blood coming from his upper lip. I shook my head and got my thoughts together.

"Mello." I stood by his side. I put my hand over his tightly closed one. I pulled slightly on him, trying to free the small boy. I looked over to meet wide, confused, blue eyes. Up close his eyes almost seemed to sparkle. They put my green ones to shame. "M-Mello." His name went past my lips as a whisper.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" His eyes turned deadly but his grip faltered and Near dropped with a thud, my hand still connected onto the top of his. I lowered my arm and bending down to the other injured male, ignoring Mello's question as payback for pissing me off earlier. Truthfully, I don't really give a crap about the other boy, but he and Mello seemed to have a connection, bad or good I wasn't sure. "Hey! I asked you a question!" I still didn't answer. My hand was slapped away from Near's face by Mello's hand. "Answer m-"

"I heard you!" I yelled at him. "Geez! What the hell was that?! You didn't even give me a chance to answer her!"

"You would have gone with her and her stupid friends!" He took a step closer, yelling directly into my face, chocolate breath rushing over my face.

"So what? What if I wanted to go with them?" I took a step forward, our faces inches. I knew in that second that no one had ever returned Mello's anger and decided to continue a fight with him. I knew not only because Near made a small gasp, but because Mello looked a little surprised. His face twisted into a different expression after thinking about what I'd said. Then he stepped back.

"I guess, I thought you may not want to hang out with me anymore." He mumbled quietly. My eyes widened and Near made another gasp. "I've never had a friend before. No one has ever dared to try."

"You've been my first real friend too." I told him back. He looked up at me, confused. "Well, unless you count the guy that used to sit by me at lunch that only spoke French." I shrugged my shoulders sarcastically.

"I'm s-" He shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sor-" He sighed. I smiled. This was obviously new to him.

"It's cool, but can I make my own decisions from now on?" He gave a small smile and nodded. He started to walk back down the hallway but stopped to look down at Near.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." I smiled. Even though it was obvious he hated Near, Mello was sorry for his actions!

Then the blonde kicked him roughly. Okay, so maybe he wasn't sorry. With the last groan of pain he emitted from Near, he turned to walk haughtily down the hall. I looked down to Near and he looked up to me. I mouthed 'sorry', helped him up and ran to catch up with Mello.

-Mello-

Matt Jeevas. He certainly was interesting. He appeared by my side and smiled softly up to me. I couldn't help grinning back, even though I knew he'd helped Near. Yeah, I was going to have to fix that whole 'nice' attitude. Even though, he was a great friend.

"effectivement votre meilleur ami et pas seulement un ami, Matt." He looked at me with a confused look. "See I can speak French too." He smiled that smile and once again a grin crept onto my face.

**Readers:**

**What Mello said meant: "Actually you're my best friend, not just a friend, Matt."**

**So my second story about something other than Naruto ^-^ The other one is also death note but it's LXLight and BBXL…yeah, I'm officially the biggest nerd on earth. **

**So tell me what you think! I wrote this in about half an hour. It just came to me and I love the pairing (stupid MelloXNear fans! MelloXMatt forever!) and I have been having a case of writers block so this helped me. I am currently running a ton of stories and trying to follow a schedule, then I was having a block moment and this came into my head. Ta Da! MelloXMatt fic!**

**So seriously review!**

**Oh! One of my friends had an idea! I am having this, contest type thing for each one of my stories. They wanted to see how many people are awesome nerds just like us and know about each major cosplay group. So if you can tell me what group these people belong to then you can either**

**-be mentioned in this story**

**-have me write a one shot of your favorite pairing**

**-if you can come up with anything else you want that I can do then I will do it!**

**-get a virtual cookie! LOL**

**So if you want to do this you can. I just want to see if I'm the only one that watches cosplay religiously. So This one's actually pretty easy so the first person to tell me is the winner (of a new car!!! JK)**

**-twin **

**-Nova**

**-Valdrian**

**-Mavi**

**-Kenshiro**

**-Kolibri**

**-AG**

**-Lazlo**

**^-^ yeah, it's easy, this story gets the easy one! Good Luck and I hope you get it right! The answer and winner will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Oh, I don't usually type this much at the end, sorry ^-^ I love you all for reading this though!**

**Oh one more thing, It's late so my spelling is a bit off, sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Secret holiday love?

**Readers:**

** So, no one got the little thingy at the end about the cosplay thing, so, yeah, that's about that for that.**

**Oh! I'd like to thank **_Karierte_** for pointing out my mistake in the end of the last chapter. I don't actually speak French and I'm sure we all know that Google is great but it does have its crappy parts. For instance their translator….yeah…so if anyone has a problem with my speaking of other languages, take it up with Google.**

** Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter of my story. (For those of you that ask they were about 10 in the first chapter, now they are somewhere around 13-14 you can pick whichever one you want)**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This mentions the holiday of CHRISTMAS if you do not celebrate Christmas or are offended by the idea of Christmas, then please DO NOT COMPLAIN to me!!!! If you still like this story then just scroll down to the bottom of the page where I put a summary of the chapter (not including holiday stuff) of what happened in the chapter. If you really like the story (which I hope you do) and you just obsolutly need to read it then try substituting your own holiday traditions to make the story more related to your holiday traditions.**

**Thank you and good night!**

*Roger*

I sighed as I failed at my attempt to calm down the small male in front of me. He was pacing around my office, arms thrown high in the air, and cursing just about every word in the book. Yes, Mello had gained quite a colorful vocabulary since he'd begun to get older. His language was always terrible and I'd told him to watch himself on many occasions, but now that he was older he'd just gotten worse.

I sighed once again, in relief this time, as another small child walked into my office shyly. His head peeked around the door frame first before he walked in, attention fully on a gaming system in his hands. I looked at my watch I was supposed to be at lunch now, yet I was here, listening to Mello complain about something. He'd begun to yell so loudly I had to call in the only person I knew to be able to calm his fierce temper. Matt Jeevas.

The red head sat down in a chair calmy, as if nothing were happening, and continued to push buttons on whatever new gaming device it was that the child held in his pale hands. It seemed he always possessed a new one, even if I had just taken away one of them for having it out in his classes.

"-and that's why I think chocolate should have it's own shelf in the dining hall." I once again turned my attention to the storming child, his blonde hair ruffled from where he'd run his hands through it.

"Why was I called here?" The smaller child in the chair asked, turning of the device.

"Please, both of you, just go!" I snapped, rubbing the side of my head with my hand. Welcome to Wammy's.

*Mello*

"Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! MATT! MATT! MATT! MATT! MATT! MATT! MATT! MATT JEEVAS! MATT JEEVAS! MATT JEEVAS! MATT JEEVAS! DICK HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the slightly snoring red head.

The ground around him was littered with pieces of paper that I had thrown at him from my bed. Still he lay asleep. I finally gave up with yelling and got up to go stand next to him. I slid my hands underneath his stomach and rolled him harshly. He landed on the floor next to his bed with a thud, jerking awake instantaneously.

"Oh, Matt, I'm so glad you're up!" I said with fake enthuseasim before padding back to the warmth of my own bed. I waited for the scene to catch up with him. His head popped up to look at me, half asleep.

"I hate you." He mumbled before climbing slowly back onto his bed, facing me, wrapping his blanket around him so it hung loosely over his shoulders. "What do you want anyways?" He asked once he'd become more fully awake.

"You know what time it is?" He glanced to the clock on his desk. "Two in the morning." He said in a dangerously angered tone.

"Well, yes, but it's also almost time for Christmas!" The shags of red hair covering his eyes moved slightly as he blinked. Then he turned over and laid down with his back to me. I sighed.

"Matt…!" I whined out his name and threw another paper from my notebook at him. It hit him on the back of the head and bounced to the floor.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?!" He sat back up and snapped suddenly.

"How can you be asleep knowing that Santa is going to be coming!" With my happy statement, he burst out laughing.

**(WARNING! If you like Santa or the idea of Santa then don't read this next part: Skip ahead to the next A/N but this part has some mushy crap that everyone likes, so, yeah.)**

"Mel, you don't actually believe in Santa do you?" I blinked at him. What the hell was he talking about? "Mel, you can be serious." He said, shocked, when he saw I had no idea what he was talking about. The only thing I had really understood was that he called me Mel. He'd just started this recently. I have no idea where it came from, but it was here and he seemed to like calling me that. He also was the only one going to call me that.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there isn't really a Santa Claus, Mels." He giggled a little, trying to hide it behind his hand. His words started to sink in. Then I understood them completely. He was implying that Santa was a FAKE!

"You're a liar!" I shouted at him. He stopped chuckling and looked at me. "There is too, and you know it!" I pushed off the bed and grabbed some chocolate before I burst out into the quiet hallway, slamming the door behind me.

*Matt*

I sighed and rubbed my eyes before running after Mello. I closed the door more carefully than Mello had, in case Roger decided to wake up. I hurried down the hall as quickly and quietly as possible. I could hear feint footsteps ahead of me, which told me I was going in the right direction. I sped up my pace until I found myself in the common room of Wammy's house.

I looked around the large room. The fire was still glowing lightly with small embers that refused to give away their light. The normally brown sofas had been covered with green and red fabric. A few unlit candles at in the center of the tables in the room. The brightest feature in the peaceful room was the tall evergreen tree, standing proudly in front of the window where dim moonlight rays shone through, illuminating small shiny wrapped boxes, creating the perfect balance of calm and Christmas in the room.

What wasn't one of the exciting Christmas decorations was the blonde that sat at the base of the tree looking into it's ornements with a forlorn look gracing his features. His blonde hair fell in front of his face as he tilted his already hanging head down even further. I walked over and knelt next to him, staring straight at the tree instead of my friend.

"Mello." I said softly, "I didn't mean to make you upset." He made a soft sniffle. God, he was such a girl sometimes!

"It's okay." He said even more soft than I had spoken to him.

"What if I said I lied, and I told you there really was a Santa with flying reindeer that gave children all over the world presents and ate their cookies." He made a soft sort of chuckle.

"Then _that_ would be the lie."

"I'm really sorry, Mels. I didn't know you really thought he was real." He turned to look at me. My eyes widened behind my red locks.

I hadn't ever looked at Mello this close before. This lighting fit him perfectly. His Blonde hair bounced off the light from around to give his hair a sort of yellow orange glow. His face was shadowed but open as I took in every line and crease his face was made of. Then our eyes met. Well, his met the front of my shaggy bangs, but still. The blue in his eyes popped, almost seeming to sparkle. His Irises got bigger, adding more blue, as the light became less and less from the fire with every passing second. I thought they were looking into my soul. I was pretty sure anyone at this damned place would have paid top dollar to see Mello, the prince of terror, look as beautiful and gentle as an angle.

**(Okay, you can start here again)**

"Boys." Both of our heads snapped over to the doorway. My face began to redden and I stood up quickly and awkwardly, bowing halfway in respect for our teacher. Mello rolled his eyes and stood next to me, hand on his hip in an I-dare-you-to-tell-Roger way. "What on earth are you two doing up at this hour."

"W-well, w-we w-were…and h-he…t-then I." Mello gave me a just-stop-now-before-you-truly-embarrass-yourself look.

"We were waiting for Santa." He told her innocently. I could only nod dumbly.

"Well, he won't come if you stay up to wait for him." She smiled. "Why don't you two go back to bed and I won't tell Roger that you were out of your rooms."

"Ms. Lewis, do you believe in Santa?" Mello asked her.

"Well of course I do, silly!" Mello looked over at me with a smirk. I just narrowed my eyes and tried to control my balance as her eyes fell onto me. "Now, off to bed! Both of you!" She said in a firm but nice way. I swear I almost died when her hand fell on my back between my shoulder blades to push me forward slightly.

*Mello*

I bit my bottom lip, waiting for the numbers on the alarm clock to change. Still nothing happened. I concentrated on the clock, not blinking once. I held my breath and……_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

I pushed the off button, bounded not so gracefully over to Matt's bed and shook him until he was finally awake enough to drag him down to the Common room for the second time that day.

"maheadhutscauseyou!" He slurred as we tumbled down the stairs. There was already a crowd of early risers ready to open their gifts.

"But now you get to open presents, isn't that fun!" I said in an annoyingly high voice to him, earning a glare. I dragged him over to Roger, who handed me my yearly gift from Mr. Wammy himself. He handed Matt his present and then another smaller box. Matt blinked in surprise. I only smiled, knowing well of the item in the box. What really shocked me was that another small box was placed on top of mine too.

"It's great you were finally nice and made a friend Mello." Roger said before he hurried off to give out more gifts. I glanced at Matt, who was looking back at me with the same look.

Before we had any time to question each other, Roger told everyone to find a seat. I leand against the wall, while Matt sat at my feet with his gifts. Everyone in the room began counting down from ten before they all began to rip into their packages without any care. I looked down at the red head as we opened our gifts from Wammy at the same time. Mine was, of course, chocolate, which he gets me every year. You see, Roger and the other old guys- I mean, watcher people, observe us and tell Mr. Wammy something that we'd all like. Matt had gotten a hand held gamming devise that he now had three of the same machine. Then their came presents from our peers. Whatever we can manage to give as a present to our friends then people usually share. I haven't had any friends, so it was a shock that I had gotten one.

I looked down from my chocolate to Matt. He picked up the small box from me and I grabbed the one he had gotten me. He nodded for me to open mine first. I took a deep breath and slowly peeled off the poorly wrapped box. I opened its lid to find inside a necklace. It was simple enough. The beads were red and sliver, leading to a cross hanging from the bottom. Rosary Beads. Still, despite it's simple features I let the smile show freely on my face. I dropped down and, for the first time, wrapped my arms around Matt's slender shoulders. I couldn't believe it when small drops of salt water were shed from my eyes and soaked into Matt's stripped shirt. I was relieved when his arms went around to my back. It was an awkward hug, but I was sure we both knew it meant a lot.

*Matt*

After Mello and I pulled away, he insisted that I open my box as quickly as possible. Just to annoy him, I unwrapped it really slowly. Well, I did until he grabbed it from me, unwrapped it and shoved the unlidded box at me. My breath caught in my throat as I pulled out my greatest treasure, the things I'd missed so dearly for the past three years.

I cradled the goggles in my hand. My fist tightened around them and I once again found myself incased in Mello's scent with a weirdly positioned hug. When that was over I just stared in shock at them. They looked as good as new, as if nothing had happened to them.

"It took a while to find a place that could fix them, but I did." He said, proud of his work. My thumb traced over where I'd carved my initials with pencil. They were deffinatly the same ones. My hands shook slifghtly as I pulled them onto my neck then to fit in place over my eyes. I pushed away the stray strands of red, my vision clouded with a long forgotten comforting orange tint.

"Thank you Mello. You're my best friend." I told him out straight. He blinked unsure then answered with pride.

"Your mine…Mattie." I grinned like a fool at his new nickname for me that I was sure would someday come back to haunt me.

*Near* **(ha! Didn't expect that, did you?!)**

I watched, my eyes narrowed as the red head and him were linked for the second time. They stopped their small hugging session to let Matt put on his present. The present that Mello gave him. The only present Mello's probably ever given in his life. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was quite disappointed when I looked down to find that Linda's toy was now a nothing. I sighed and placed it to the side. I felt a light tap on my arm. I turned to meet a very concerned brown eyed gaze. I only nodded to show the girl I was fine.

I looked back to _them_. I didn't understand it! Me! The number one genious kid (under L himself)! I knew everything. Well, everything except how to get _him_. It's not fair! I've been here and known him longer! Who was the one who helped him study for his first exam here at Wammy's? Who is the one who lets him beat them up for no reason given?! Who's the one that's been trying to get even the slightest bit of attention from him since he first got here?!

I turned my head to look away stubbornly. Yes, I liked Mello. Okay, is everyone happy now?! I don't understand what Linda and her friends see in trying to get me to 'confess'. How is that going to help anything? No matter what I do, he still hates me. I've tried being nice, that only ends with me pressed to a wall as his fist pounds into my face over and over. If I try being mean, it usually ends up the same, but worse. If I try to flirt with him, he doesn't even notice it and I end up the same way I do in examples one and two! I can't win with him! I mean, seriously, does a piano have to fall on my head to get him to even glance in my direction?! No, he'd probably just point and laugh if a piano (or any other musical insturnment) were to fall on my head.

I wound up the dial on the back of one of my new toys and watched as it hopped across a small length of the floor. I poked it lightly and it fell over. I sighed and twirled a piece of my powder white hair around my finger. Maybe that's it, maybe he doesn't like my hair! That's just stupid, my hair is awesome.

"You know, it may help if you go talk to him…" Linda said in a low voice as she folded a shirt in an I-wont-tell-anyone way. Sadly it was my only option.

*Mello*

"Won't do that again will you?" I ask the little albino who was practically choking to death as I pushed him further into the wall.

"Mello, could you not kill anyone today? It's Christmas, can't we all just be happy?" Both near and I turned to glare at him, then I glared at Near for glaring at Matt…there was a lot of glaring going on.

I put down the male that had come over out of the blue and made the mistake of stepping on my chocolate. I smirked, looking at Near, knowing that no matter what age, I would probably always be taller than him. The little bastard was lucky that everyone was allowed to go outside to play in the snow now. Near probably should stay instide though…he might get lost in the snow.

Matt gave me a weird look as I chuckled to myself, Near following behind us as we headed outside. My eyes widened as we hit the door and Matt grabbed my hand, pulling me off to play in the said excuse of a playground that covered a small amount of the back field. I looked back to see Linda and Halle had taken Near back into their little group. The girls were standing in a circle around him as he crouched down in the snow.

My attention was pulled back to reality when cold powered water covered the side of my face. I turned back to Matt with an angered look, suddenly being hit with another chunk of the cold soft ice. With a soft growl I took off towards Matt, making him squeak and run away from me. I smirked at the challenge.

Eventually our game of chace ended with Matt face down in the snow and me on top of him, bending his arm back, screaming at him to yell 'mercy'. When he finally gave up and I got off of him, he laid limp in the snow. I just stood there, listening to the sound of playing kids in the opposite direction of us. I laughed when Matt turned over to lay on his back, his entire front being covered in snow, including his freckled face.

I yelp when I was suddenly pulled down to lay on my back next to him. Matt giggled lightly before moving his arms and legs, speading them and closing them. I realized what he was doing and followed suite. When we stood up, our imprinted versions of snow angles lay in the snow.

"Yours is better than mine." Matt stated, intertwining our hands, creating warmth between the two cold appendages.

**Readers:**

**I kinda just wanted to update this, just because people keep asking if it was a one-shot. Anyways, this is 6 pages and 3, 364 words. I hope you enjoyed this. I will warn you, there will be some MelloXNear in later chapters, but that's later…right now it's all about the MELLOXMATT! Even when there's MelloXNear, its all about MELLOXMATT**

**So, review and let me know how you think this chapter went, it was meant to be kinda sweet…let me know and if you have any ideas on snow games they can play let me know, I live in the desert where we've only seen snow once in our lives XD so I would have no idea about snow games. There snow day is just beginning so I need games!**

**Also if you have a good idea to have a little Matt and Near competition for the snow games, that's always good too.**

**Ah, crap, I kinda just gave a spoiler for the next chapter! Oh, well!**


	3. snow love

**Reader people:**

** Okay, just some pure snowy joy with our favorite Wammy kids (unless you like BB the best like me ^^) also I'd like to thank **_Mattie Chan_** for your wonderful ideas of snow fun! Without you this chapter probably wouldn't have been made.**

*Matt*

I cursed the stupid frozen liquid that fell from the sky. I moved my arm so it once again covered the screen from what I liked to call 'the frozen death'. I looked up. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their stupid snowfall. I don't understand why everyone makes such a big fuss about the snow. Especially when people say 'it makes everything magical'. What the hell is so magical about cars getting into ten percent more accidents and being snowed in at your house; not to mention all the deaths that are caused by snow-related problems.

"Matty." Then I looked up…

My game dropped from my hand. I stared up into beautiful shining blue eyes that made me forget all about my snow-rant. I didn't see anything wrong with it anymore. It fell from the sky to get caught into that shiny blonde hair that framed that unforgettable face. He honestly seemed to be glistening…or…something…

I shook my head, bringing myself out of my reverie. This had been happening quite a lot for some reason. I would be doing something and I'd be completely into that something, then he'd come by and ruin whatever it was. I looked down at my hand from where I'd once stabbed myself with scissors when Mels and I had been doing a project for class.

"Matt?" Mello spoke once again, this time I was prepared and rose to stand just slightly smaller than he was.

"Sorry, just dazed out for a second, what's up?" I spoke quickly. Trying to keep the blush on my face down; why I had a blush, I couldn't tell you because I myself don't know.

"Oh, okay…well, we're gonna start playing games! Roger's setting them up right now…" I didn't catch the evil smile that had crept its way onto Mello's face.

"What are you up to Mello?"

"Oh, I forgot that we haven't gone outside for Christmas since you've been here." It was true. Last year there was a huge snow storm, the year before half the kids hadn't woken up in time to go outside before other Christmas activates, then the first year I was here L, the reason Wammy's house exists, had come to visit so we hadn't gone outside.

"Yeah…" I prompted the blonde.

"We MUST beat Near!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away with a prideful stomp, following behind him, putting my game in my pocket. I grimaced as I sat down next to Mello on the cold snow covered grass in the circle with the rest of the children. I looked across the circle to catch Linda's gaze. She immediately perked up and started waving frantically. I raised my hand slightly and gave an awkward smile. When I looked over to Mello I found myself caught into a glaring contest, for, Near sat directly across from him, unblinkingly staring at Mello. In turn, Mello took this as a challenge and glared the glare of a thousand glares back at the smaller child. I blinked and took myself away from the mix between rivalry and love as Roger came to stand in the middle of the rather large circle. All eyes turned up to him.

"Alright. First game is our snowball fight. Mello," He addressed the blonde personally, who looked up at him innocently "You know the rules, no throwing ice, no pushing people down into the snow, no shoving snow into others pants, no beating people up, no crushing snow over people's heads, no dirty snow violation, and NO pouting because someone else actually beat you."

I glanced at Mello with a smirk on my face. He just looked back at me with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. I waited with the others as Mello and Near were chosen as captains and took turns picking kids from the crowd. They spat out names at each other as though that too was a competition.

"Matt." Mello picked first.

"Linda." A scoff from Mello was heard as Nears innocent voice rang out and Linda and I got up to stand next to the captains.

"Arty."

"Halle."

"Piper."

"Joni."

"Quille."

"Rebecca."

"Lea"

"Heather."

"Mike."

"Joe."

When the last kids name left Nears lips, Mello's rage boiled over and he struck. While calling Names, their words speed up with each name and Mello's face began to redden every name. Now he was on top of the other male. The once white snow had begun to redden with every blow issued by Mello. The only thing Near did to defend himself was try to push Mello off and roll around some, he never actually put up a fight.

Linda and I jumped into action. I went for Mello. I struggled to pull him off because of all his kicking and screaming and how could I forget that he BIT me! I finally had to sit on Mello's stomach, put all my weight into him and pin down his wrists to get him to calm down. As soon as I got Mello settled, Linda pulled near to his feet and went straight to nursing his bleeding lip and swelling nose that also had a bit of blood coming from it.

"What on earth happened!?" Roger asked as he came over once again, holding tons of blankets.

"Nothing sir. I fell." Near spoke up in his quiet voice. Roger looked over to Mello. "Mello and Matt started play wrestling and Matt actually won." Near said, not making eye contact with me once but looked over at Mello tons. With a few more looks at us, roger finally left. I got off of Mello, still weary that he'd take off after the smaller male again. Instead he just rose, gave a nice spit in Nears direction and motioned for the team to follow him. Which we all did, because we know that Mello would kill us if we didn't.

"Alright, everyone listen and listen well!" Mello declared. "As you are all probably aware I HATE Near. Since you're on my team I expect two things, you kill Near and you win the fight. Do whatever it takes you need to beat him no matter what, then I won't hurt you all." He looked over to a smaller kid who seemed to be shaking, weather from the cold or from Mello I wasn't sure, "UNDERSTAND?" The kid only nodded feverishly and shook harder. "Good, then let's go kill them!"

With that _lovely _speech, we all took off in different directions, everyone gathering snow and forming them into sphere shapes. I was about to go off to hide behind a tree and hope that I wouldn't' have to do anything, when Mello caught my arm and pulled me along with him, right up to where Near was in a huddle with his group.

*Near*

"So, what do you want us to do, Near?" Linda asked sweetly. I could tell she was a bit disappointed not to be on the same team as Matt, for she'd grown a crush on the boy.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?! We are going to go out there and Kick their butts!" A guy yelled out, expecting me to back him up. I only said the one thing that came to mind.

"I'm going to assign you to certain people. For instance, Linda, you deal with Matthew." I ignored the smile that emitted on her sweet face. After I'd dealt with the assigning, one last question was asked.

"Who are you dealing with, Near?" _Oh, sweet little, Halle…_

"You leave Mello to me." I said plainly. I gasped as a hand rested on my shoulder and pulled me around to face the blonde I wanted most.

"When you and your team are done playing dress-up or whatever the hell you're doing, our team is ready to kick you're a-"

"Mello!" Matt scolded the blondes' language.

"We are ready, Mello." A glare before both teams went to their separate sides of the line that roger had drawn.

The staring, the silence, the anticipation. It all added up. There should have been dramatic music playing. Then one kid yelled charge and everything was a blur. Snow flew through the air, raining white through the sky. Soon everyone was covered with the stuff. Some of the weaker kids were already out, though both teams were still even in numbers.

I could hear Roger on the sidelines calling fouls and trying to keep our safety intact. Seriously, the man needed to get a hobby or something. I walked calmly through the snowy war to the very front where, a few seconds later, Mello met me. He held a frozen ball of snow in his hand, my own hand mirroring his own.

"Um…" Both Mello and I looked over to see Linda throw a snowball right down beside Matt's feet on purpose. Matt looked at her pitifully and threw his own down next to the sad one that was hers.

"Matt! What the fuck!" Matt's head looked to Mello.

"Well, I have no reason to hit her!" The red-head held up his hand defensively.

"Matt-"

"I can't hit a girl, Mels." My eyes widened a tiny bit. What did he just call him? So now there were pet names too?! Did this guy not realize how hard I've worked for the attention that Mello gives him, and he didn't even have to try!

So I threw the snowball.

*Mello*

Oh. No.

Matt's goggles were now splayed with cool white. His freckles that ran along his cheeks and across his nose were no longer able to be seen. That _bastard!_ I turned and went to grab Near's Shirt collar. I avoided crossing the line between the two sides. With a sad whimper the small boy was lifted in the air. I faintly heard Linda shouting at Near and cleaning off Matt's face even though the red-head was obviously against it.

"Mello," Near spoke softly, "you're hurting me."

My mouth twitched with anger and my grip tightened around his shirt collar, I could now feel skin beneath my fingertips. Near let out another whimper. I blinked when a pale hand covered my own. Matt was looking at me with pleading eyes. So I let the small male fall to the ground.

Why was it always Matt that could calm my nerves. If it weren't for him and Roger, Near would have probably been dead by now. He fell to the ground, covering himself in snow. I looked into Matt's goggled eyes and silently asked why he always cared enough to stop me.

"One day I'm not going to be around, the Mels will really kill you." Matt said sarcastically to Near, offering him a hand to get up. With a soft scoff the albino refused and almost ran away.

I looked around to find that everyone else was staring at us. Some were still in their throwing positions. All eyes wide, wondering what we were doing now since I'd stopped the game. Snow once again began to fall lightly from the sky.

"Mels," I looked back to Matt, "We can go to the next game. You should….go check on Near." My eyes widened. Before I could say anything, Matt had started to walk away and the rest of the kids followed. I growled lowly and marched off to find the little bastard.

I almost ran past him. He was sitting on the front steps of Wammy's house, his head down and a finger twirling around in his sugar white hair. At first I thought I was going crazy, but Near was indeed crying. It was a silent and shake-less cry, but it was a cry. I just stared at him for a second before finally deciding to sit next to him. He stiffened when I sat next to him but made no other sign to say that he knew I was there. I just sat with my hands clasped in my lap, staring straight ahead.

Without warning, his head came to rest on my shoulder, a few of his fallen tears soaking into the fabric of my coat. I stiffened and refused to move. It wasn't that I had even found it disturbing. It just felt shocking. Near was laying his head on my shoulder! I felt like I should push him off and do the normal Mello thing, beat him up. I couldn't get my body to move, though. I just sat there, shocked.

"Mello….Do you know that when penguins mate they stay together for life?" Now I unfroze. I turned to look at him with a look of confusion and you're-obviously-crazy. His eyes just looked up into mine and I swore the little bastard smiled. What came out of his mouth next was the most shocking thing I'd heard in my life and if having pasts lives is actually possible, then it was the most shocking thing I'd heard in those lives too.

"Mello, be my penguin?"

_**Readers:**_

**UGH! I'm SOOOO sorry about the MelloXNear. It sucks and I don't like writing it! (no offense if you like MelloXNear but I'm a total MelloXMatt person)**

**Just know that Near is a vital part of this story and without him we would never get to the MelloXMatt stuffies.**

**Actually, I think Near is kinda cute. He loves Mello so much! He's even become jealous. Plus he has the sweetest things to say. If you thought the penguin line was really cheesy, but you liked it, then fret not! There will be lots more cheese! :D**

**Okay, so as a fun twist I decided to do a few special thingies, mostly because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my life at this time.**

_Fun Fic fact:_

** The part where Near leans on Mello's shoulder was inspired by a CMV I watched. It was a really small part and I thought it was really cute! I also got other ideas from it too, so those will be in there too!**

** The names of the other kids when they were calling names were the first names I could think of off the top of my head. I know there are WAY more kids at Wammy's house but let's just pretend shall we?**

** The part where Matt got angry about snow getting on his game screen (the very beginning in case you already forgot) was inspired my friend who is very OCD about anything getting on the screen of her games**

_Preview for next chapter:_

** Mello's answer and reaction to Near's question**

**The rest of the snow games**

** Matt finding out about what Near asked**

**OOC Mello**

** Angry Matt**

**More Jealous Near (cause he's so darn cute)**

** A visit form everyone's favorite person in the whole world! (no, not the ice cream man XD)**

_Question: _

**Do you like the jealous Near (because I think he's absolutely adorable)**

_SUPER SPECIAL ASK DN!_

**L: Here is your chance to ask any characters from the show or manga your questions!**

**Light: Cause Inu is bored right now and has no better way to spend her time**

**Mello: That's right! Let us know what your question is and for what character!**

**Matt: Or just hand over your chocolate and video games to us**

**Near: Don't forget toys!**

**BB: Why am I even Here?**

**Me: Because most people don't know who you are and I want more and more people to know 'because you're made of awesome sauce and I love you the best of all DN characters! BXL forever**

**Light: -_-**

**Me: Get over it light-o!**

**Misa: Yeah you have me!**

**BB: If you don't know who I am then be sure to ask in your review so Inu can set you straight!**

**L: Yeah, cause he's the best!**

**BB: Really? Even after all I did to you?!**

**L: (Nods)**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWW! BXL FOREVER!**

**Yes, yes I am weird, thank you for noticing!**

**Seriously though, I will have the DN cast answer your questions. Just remember that this isn't what the real answer would be because it's coming from me!**

**IF YOU DON"T KNOW WHO BB IS THEN YOU OFFICALLY FAIL AT LIFE!!!!!**

**I love you all though! Review (twitch) REVIEW!......did I mention it was 12:57 in the morning right now?**


	4. Duck song and lunch

**Readers:**

**I just want to say this now, what Mello thinks right now, is NOT how I feel! I am one myself and it actually hurt to write the second paragraph after getting this thrown in my face several times before, as have many others. Just know that this is not what I think, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a MelloXMatt story but I'd be off writing an LXMisa story (shudders) no offense if you like that pairing…**

**Um, yeah, so this chapter is kinda mixed with humor and drama all at once…its humorous drama!**

**Winter break is over, happy late new year to everyone!**

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

I shot up from my seat on o the bottom step of Wammy's house, causing Near's head to shoot up too. I looked at the smaller male in shock. Complete and utter shock. Had he really said that?! He'd just said some cheesy line about a penguin or something along those lines. It didn't really matter at this point. What mattered was the fact that Near had just basically asked me to be his….Boyfriend….

That word doesn't even sound normal to me! I started pacing back and forth as the snow began to lightly fall once again, as if trying to comfort me. If I thought it had hit me like a ton of bricks before, after I started thinking about things it got worse. _Near_ is gay! He likes guys. He thinks _I'm _gay! He thinks _I_ like guys! _Near_ wants to be _my boyfriend!?_

I started hyperventilating. Near was looking at me with a blank concerned look. If that makes sense…I couldn't believe this. It was like my mind refused to believe it. It didn't want to even have heard the words in the first place. This was too much to handle! My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. _This is just wrong!_ Being gay….it wasn't natural! It was against everything that was nature! It wasn't right. It was indeed very VERY wrong!

"Mello I-"

"Shhh!" I shushed him, rubbing the sides of my head. I really didn't want him to talk right now.

"Mello I-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, he flinched.

"I just want to tell you-"

"No! Bad! No! No talking! Talking bad!" Near hung his head in defeat and used the tip of his shoe to play with the snow on the ground, digging into it and making unreadable pictures.

"If you don't want to love, you must first learn to run through the snow without leaving foot prints!" The smaller male shouted. I looked up when I heard a slam and I realized that he'd run off into the house.

"I just need to get my mind off of it." I decided, not going after him, and went to go finish the snow games we played every year we went outside.

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

I watched from the distance as Mello walked towards us. He was alone. I knew Linda had obviously saw that Mello was alone too because I felt her body stiffen next to me. She'd been following me around all day and staring at me from afar for the longest time. I mean, she was okay, but I really didn't like her in the way I was thinking she liked me. Mello defiantly didn't like her either, and if Mello doesn't like someone then I can't like that person.

"So what are we playing now?" Mello asked dazedly once he'd finally reached us. I looked over to where everyone was piling up snow.

"I think we are going to try making snowmen or sculptures or something…" I said, pushing my goggles tighter into my skin.

"Mello, where's Near?!" Linda screeched from next to me.

"He ran off." He stated angrily before kneeling down to start piling his own snow. I bent down next to him to help him as Linda gave him a dirty look and ran off, taking Halle with her.

"So, what happened?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry at me for asking.

"Nothing."

"Well, something must have happened."

"Matt, I told you nothing happened so would you please just drop it and shut up!" He snapped, making me flinch. We sat there for a while, piling up snow and trying to shape it into something, Mello spitting on it a few times in an attempt to get some pieces to stick together. "Dammit!" He yelled out when the arm broke off for the thirtieth time.

"Mello-"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" When he yelled at me I actually toppled over, everyone else turning their attention onto Mello as the blonde fumed, his face turning red. They all watched, making sure to catch Mello's every move.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before starting off the fight with a blow to the stomach. I coughed, having forgotten how strong Mello was. He stood, blonde hair blowing in the light breeze. He was ready to run away. I stood up as quickly as I could, caught his shoulder and sent the best hit I could to his nose. He stumbled a bit, but otherwise seemed fine. I knew that now he was ready to kick my ass.

The other kids started to gather around us, forming a circle. Mello's blue eyes gazed into my goggles with a ferocity that made me shiver but I passed it for the cold winter air. It was a stare down between the two of us. Usually I would have stopped whatever I was doing to help Mello get over his bitchy mood. This time, however, I felt like I needed to stand up for something. I wasn't quite sure what, but I knew I wasn't going to let Mello have his way this time. He couldn't just be mad at me and then expect me to get over it all the time.

"So, this is how you act when something doesn't go your way. Instead of being mature about it you decide to use violence then run away in the middle of it all. You can't run forever Mello. What the Hell happened?!" I snapped at him, all the kids around us gasped, none of them use to anyone daring Mello to continue.

"It's none of your business." He walked forward and gave me a hard shove.

"It is because you're my best friend!" I gave a shove back, weaker than his because I was actually quite small for my age. The tiny push angered Mello further.

"Matt, if you don't want to get seriously hurt, back away now." He growled out lowly so only I could hear it, his face twisted with hate and anger.

"Bring it on." I said, feeling a bit startled at my own actions, I'd never stood up for myself, so I was kind of new at this.

And Mello brought it…

**~``~``~``~Near~``~``~``~**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Came two different voices from down the hall. I got up and stepped over my train tracks where a small train was happily tooting away, circling around and around.

Linda and Halle followed me to the door. I opened it a tiny crack and all three of us piled together to peak out. My eyes widened when I saw Roger coming down the hall. He had Mello and Matt both by their ears, dragging them to his office, I winced when Mello's scent passed through the door to meet my nose as the three beings passed.

Both boys were covered in snow and had dyed parts of the snow red, blood was my guess. Mello had been in a fight, obviously Matt had tried to help him. I say tried because he was the one with more severe injuries. Perhaps they'd gotten into a fight with each other….I shook my head. This wasn't a fairy tale, Matt was the one person Mello would never fight with.

I shut my eyes lightly shook my head and went back to sit in the middle of my train tracks again, Linda and Halle continued to press themselves against the door, trying to see what was happening. I ignored them and put a small finger puppet at the front of the train to ride on it. It was calming, being around my toys. They made me feel at home. They were the closest things to best friends that I had. Sure the girls were my friends, but I couldn't really call them best friends.

My mind wondered off to Mello. I wished he'd let me at least be his friend. I loved him, yes, but if he did not return my feelings I would settle for being his friend. His best friend. At least I knew from the previous conversation we'd had outside that he wouldn't be going out with any other guys. It would probably kill me if he did. It may be hard to see, but it would be easier if he was with a girl instead of another male. Especially if that male happened to be named matt Jeevas.

I shook my head once again as the girls came to sit back down next to me. They'd rushed in shortly after I'd spoken with Mello. They had made me feel a bit better about the situation I was in, but it still hurt to have been rejected as coldly as Mello had done it. This was Mello after all, what did I expect? A polite 'I'm terribly sorry Near, but I'm not interested in men'? It would have been nice, but he wouldn't be Mello if he went around saying stuff like that…I was at a complete loss for what to do and feel now. Was I supposed to move on or was I supposed to keep obsessing over him? How could I move on? Maybe if I ate ice cream, that seemed to work for people in movies! I hated ice cream….

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

I glanced over my shoulder as Mello went in a separate direction than me. I felt really stupid now. If I'd just backed off and let him have time to cool down, we wouldn't have ended up in Rogers's office and gotten a punishment. Mello had to now go help serve lunches, while I was headed to the first floor to entertain the smaller kids. I had no clue how to do that. Sure, I have a lot of games, but I don't have so many that I could probably entertain that many kids with them, and even if I did, I was sure they wouldn't be very interested in World of War Craft.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I entered the first floor common room. There, sitting on a stool with a guitar was Ms. Lewis. Gathered around her was a crowd of smaller kids, who seemed to enjoy to random notes she was playing. Even though it was just music, without words, it sounded very beautiful, like her. My cheeks started to heat up and my heart beat picked up in pace.

"Matt!" I opened my eyes, not realizing that I'd closed them. "Roger said you were going to come down and help me with the little ones." She smiled at the bright faces that were all now turned to me. My face turned red again, but this time it wasn't because of Ms. Lewis. I'd completely forgotten that I sucked at social gatherings, being in crowds and just having human interaction all together.

"Um, I…and the wabba…hit hetda….flaberblu…" I mumbled incoherently to the small kids who looked at me expectantly.

"Well, come on over here, you can help me sing a song to them." She motioned for me to come sit next to her. I quickly walked over and grabbed another stool to place next to hers, blushing once again at the closeness of our bodies. "Alright, kiddies! This is Matt. He's very nice and I'm sure if you asked, he'd sing you all a song!" She said happily. I wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. Why couldn't I have been put on lunch serving duty?!

"Can you sing us a song, please?" A dozen or so kid voices came from the crowd.

"Um, what, um, song do you, um, want me to sing?" I managed to get out.

"A song about a duck!" One kid shouted, a bunch of others agreeing with that child.

I looked over to Ms. Lewis who smiled. She started to play a fast beat on the guitar. The beat actually reminded me of a weird and random song Mello and I came across online in computer class. At the time, we laughed and joked about it, but now I was glad I'd heard it because it was about to save my butt! I readjusted myself on the stool and cleared my throat.

**Bum, Bum, Bum, Ba dum ba dum**

**A duck walked up to a lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey! Bum Bum Bum**

**Got any grapes?**

I blushed as my voice came out softer than I had expected, but once I saw the kids start to smile, I got louder and became more fluent with the song.

**The man said no**

**We just sell lemonade**

**But it's cold and it's fresh**

**And it's all homemade.**

**Can I get you a glass?**

**The duck said, I'll pass**

My blush started to go away and I got confident, Ms. Lewis was obviously familiar with the song herself, because she made an adjustment to the notes and began playing the exact way the music in the actual song really sounded. I heard her giggle next to me and I smiled inwardly.

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

'**til the very next day**

**Bum, bum, bum, bum, ba da dum**

**Whe the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man, running the stand**

**Hey! Bum, Bum, Bum**

**Got any grapes?**

**The man said no, like I said yesterday**

**We just sell lemonade, okay?**

**Why not give it a try?**

**The duck said, goodbye**

A few of the kids had started laughing, which made me smile, and a few had got up to dance (more like run around the room) with joy. Ms. Lewis threw her head back in laughter as she saw the joy on the kid's faces. She started to pick up the beat, and I sung faster to match it.

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

'**till the very next day.**

**Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum ba da dum.**

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man, running the stand**

**Hey! Bum, Bum, Bum**

**Got any grapes?**

**The man said look, this is getting old**

**I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold**

**Why not give it a go?**

**The duck said**

**How about…no.**

By now Ms. Lewis had gotten up to dance with the kids. They all giggled and laughed. I was happy. Then my whole face paled as she motioned for me to come dance with them. I blinked a couple times before thinking of something. I relaxed as much as I could and looked around, where no one was round me. Then I looked back at her and pointed to myself, mouthing the word 'me?' She gave another laugh and nodded. I quickly stood up and went move in the best dance I could (which I quickly learned that I sucked at dancing).

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

'**till the very next day**

**Bum bum Bum Bum bum ba dum**

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man, running the stand**

**Hey! Bum Bum Bum**

**Got any grapes?!**

I suddenly became aware of a slight force to my left. I looked down to see a tiny girl pulling on my jeans. When she saw that she had my attention, she raised her hands. I was confused at first, but when I got the message, I picked her up and held her in both hands, swaying from side to side with her. Soon every child was asking for a dance with me. It was too cute!

**The man said, THAT'S IT!**

**If you don't stay away duck**

**I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there,**

**All day stuck**

**So don't get too close**

**The duck said, adios**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away **

**Waddle waddle waddle**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle**

'**till the very next day**

**Bum, bum, bum, bum bad da dum**

_**(A.N: Oh don't worry, there's more duck song, but since I'm so nice I won't male your brain melt and give it to you all at once, just keep reading!)**_

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

I growled lowly at the people who kept coming to me, complaining about their lunch. Stupid Matt! What the hell was his problem?! He'd never started a fight with me just because I was in a bad mood! Now he was mad at me, and I had probably just lost my only friend. The only person who had been able to keep up with me and been able to not irritate the crap out of me! I just ruined everything! This was all _his_ fault! If he'd never told me his feelings, I'd probably be sitting at the usual lunch table with Matt, drinking hot chocolate while I listened to Matt's game device make soft beeps, every once in a while hear him let out a string of curses that put me to shame. Seriously, and he thought I was the one that had the dirty mouth. I wasn't even sure if he knew he cursed or talked at all while he played, sometimes I had to make sure he remembered to blink every so often.

I light smile graced my lips as I thought of the red-head when he played his games. Along with the curses and forgetting t blink, he'd stick his tongue out of the side of his mouth. He always did that when he was really concentrating on something. he would also talk to his games as though they could hear him. I chuckled as I remembered him saying just this morning 'come on, you can do it. No jump jump! Are you retarded?!" I started laughing lightly, causing the person I handed lunch too to look at me weirdly. I snarled as they quickly began checking their plate to make sure I hadn't done anything to their food. I should have spit on it…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flash of white that quickly appeared in front of me. Near was standing with his arms out, holding his plate to me, and his head down as he mumbled what foods he wanted form my station of serving. I quickly complied and gave him what he wanted, hoping he'd quickly go away, I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

The albino refused to move though, instead he finally looked he directly in the eye. The light blush stood out on his pale cheeks as if it were a full on blush. His blank eyes mixed with mine, and everyone behind him that had been waiting for their turn quickly left to go find a new food line, all of them knowing that I hated Near.

"Mello, I want to apologize! I shouldn't have told you like that. Sorry." He said this in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about!" I snapped at him and handed his plate back to him with a great force.

"Well, you can't just pretend it didn't happen." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I can, since there's nothing to forget."

"Mello, don't...don't act like that…please." The last word came out broken and only mouthed, but I still knew what he'd said. He was truly upset at the idea of me forgetting what he'd said.

"Because of you, Matt and I got in a fight, now he probably never wants to talk to me again."

"So you did fight with each other…" He said more to himself than to me, his face had now dropped from the nothing-ness into a small frown and his eyes now showed obvious hurt. "D-do you…love him?" My eyes widened and it took me a minute to get back to my composed state…actually I couldn't get back to my composed state.

"What the hell?! Matt is my best friend and a GUY!" I shouted.

"Oh, please, I see the way you look at him! You're eyes give it away. You love him and you know that he doesn't feel the same way. He has a crush on that teacher and it hurts you. You just don't want to face the truth!" He started to turn away.

"And what would that be?!" I snapped at him.

"That you're in the exact same position I'm in. In love with someone who could never love you back." He turned away once more, looking over his shoulder he replaced his body with a few last parting words. "You are the person who stole my heart, Mello, and I never want it back."

I shook with a feeling that I'd never felt before, I couldn't tell what it was. All that I knew was the I was feeling sick. I needed to get out of here. So I ran. I bolted out of the dining room as fast as I could, ignoring the threats the lunch servers made behind me to tell Roger. They could tell him for all I cared. At the moment I didn't care about anything but getting out of the room. I'd felt Near's eyes on me as I left, but I blocked that out for now.

Once I'd gotten tired of running, I collapsed against a wall, breathing hard and sliding down to sit on the ground. I clutched my chest where my heart was and tried to breath normally again. It was then that I heard the sound of a guitar. I looked around and noticed that I was near the first floor common room. Most of the littler kids were placed on the first floor.

I got up slowly and followed the sound, peeking into the common room. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar mop of messy red hair. Matt was holding a small little girl and dancing with a ton of other children. I noticed that Ms. Lewis was the one playing the guitar. I narrowed my eyes at her, I didn't know why, but I did. I quickly recognized the song Matt was singing with the beat of the guitar. It was the stupid duck song that we'd found online a few weeks ago in computer class that was now a running joke between us. I watched as he moved around in the crowd, smiling and singing.

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man, running the stand**

**Hey! Bum, Bum, Bum**

**Got any glue?**

**What?**

**Got any glue?**

**No why would I-…oh.**

**Then one more question for you.**

**Got any grapes? Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum**

**And the man just stopped**

**Then he started to smile**

**He started to laugh, he laughed for a while**

**He said, come on duck**

**Lets walk to the store**

**I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore**

**So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes**

**He gave one to the duck and the duck said**

**Hmmmm…no thanks!**

**But you n what sounds good?**

**It would make my day!**

**Do you think this store…**

**Do you think this store…**

**Do you think this store…**

**Has any LEMONADE?**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle….**

**Then he waddled away**

**Waddle waddle waddle……..**

The song dies down and the music stopped. Watched as kids started to get really happy and started to shout. Then my eyes widened as much as possible when Ms. Lewis bent over to place a kiss on Matt's cheek. I watched his face turn a deep red, almost matching his hair. I moved to press myself against the wall as Matt came through the door and dazedly walked away after Ms. Lewis told him he could go.

I dropped to the ground again once Matt was long gone. I once more clutched my chest. My heart hurt again, but I was sure it wasn't for the same reason as before. I was shocked when I felt water lines start trailing their way down my cheeks. It hurt and I didn't know why. It hurt really badly and I continued to cry. I hated this feeling, but I couldn't place what it was.

Then, as if someone flipped a switch, it became clear. I hated Near now! More than I had before. Damn him for always being right! Couldn't believe this. I was in love with Matt, my dorky, lazy, retarded, nitwit, beautiful, smart and funny gamer friend. And he would never love me back…I was in exactly the same position as Near, and that was what scared me the most.

**Readers:**

**Okay, so Finally we have some big things going on! I told you that Near was a very important part in the story! He got Mello to realize his true feelings! I feel bad for making him love someone that won't end up with him though.**

**Anyone have any ideas on giving Near someone to date? I really don't want to just leave him hanging….**

**Oh! The duck song is a real song! My friend and I found it while we were watching random videos on YouTube! So go to YouTube and type in The duck song and you'll find it!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, it was kinda cracky if you want my personal opinion, but I'm asking for yours so REVIEW!**

**I love you all for still continuing to read this, even after I put in the duck song, you must be really bored or have no life…like me….yeah, so I love you all and let me know what you think, don't forget to include someone for near to date! **


	5. fight for love?

**Readers:**

**So, I'm glad you all liked the duck song. I'd been listening to it as I wrote and decided to add it in…yeah….so….yeah…..I REALLY probably should stop writing this but for those of you who seem to be enjoying it, I won't stop. You see, whenever I come to a chapter in a story I write and it turns out more crack than anything, I usually take that at a hint that the story is about dead. BUT since I love Mello and Matt so much and you guys really seem to be enjoying this, I will continue it! But only for you!**

**Thanks to all people who gave suggestions for who should end up with Near. On my profile I have a poll for you to vote on who you think Near should end up with. I have four different choices, so good luck with that….The poll will be open until I feel I have a clear winner. If it's a tie between all of them….well then I guess it's all up to me! So go vote after you read this chapter!**

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

I looked up to stare at another table across the room for the thousandth time. The seat across from me was emitting a cold vibe, not having its usual occupant in it. I sighed and looked back over to the empty table across the room. It held only one person, and he stood out like a sore thumb with his red hair. For once he wasn't playing a game, but sitting in silence as he poked at a chicken salad, taking out the salad and leaving the chicken…oh Matt….

When I had gotten back to our room last night he was up playing his game. When I had sat down on his bed next to him, he decided to move and go sit at the desk. When I followed him he rolled the roller chair away. I figured out pretty quickly what he was trying to do. When I backed off and tried to talk to him about our fight, he just ignored me. I may have just found out that I liked the guy, but I didn't take that kind of attitude from anyone! So I snatched his game away from him and threw it at the wall…yeah, probably not the best start. I also probably shouldn't have yelled out my apology like it was nothing but angry bitter words. So in the end, Matt rolled over on his bed and decided to ignore me for the rest of the night. Then when I'd woken up this morning he'd already left. When I got to class, I found out that he'd moved across the room and into another desk that was surrounded by mostly empty desks. I tried to catch him after class, but he'd rushed out after gawking at Ms. Lewis, whom I scowled at throughout class. Then soon after repeating the previous class situation, only without the teacher gawking, I ended up here at lunch. Alone at our table, while he sat at another all the way across the room.

I snapped off a piece of my chocolate bar with my teeth, chewing it angrily. I let my eyes wonder once more towards the red head. I froze mid glare when I saw he was staring at me too. His eyebrows were knitted close together and I could see a dangerous flare through his orange tinted goggles. Seriously, when had Matt grown a back bone? I glared back until his gaze softened and he looked back to his food. I slowly looked back to mine. He would probably hate me forever.

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

I gazed lazily at my chicken not-salad. I had a mega headache and I hadn't spoken to another human being the entire day. I was pretty sure my voice box had dried up from lack of use. Why was I suddenly so stubborn?! Mello had tried to make things better last night, but I had to be an ass and keep distance between us. What did I want from this? For him to admit he'd been wrong to pick a fight? Well, it'd be nice, but I had a feeling that wasn't why I was so angry. Then the answer came to me. It was so obvious. This all started after his talk with Near, it was that fact that was bothering me. Mello wouldn't tell me what happened. He always tells me everything, including stuff I didn't ever want to know about him, and that's why I snapped into this weird defensive mode.

Why couldn't he just tell me? It's not like it would be the end of the world. Knowing Mello, he probably just gave the boy some bruising mark and was a bit ashamed that he'd hit the smaller male. Now he wanted to keep things from me? It didn't make sense! What happened?! Why was it killing me to know? Why did I even care? I shouldn't care so much about something like this…

I pushed away from the table and stood up from my seat. I felt eyes from across the room follow my movements. I didn't meet them the entire walk. When I was suddenly standing at our table, staring down at my worn out sneakers. I heard him silently stand too and I swore the rest of the lunch room went silent. That was probably just my imagination. So, I finally looked up and into his blue eyes that were tinted with orange from my goggles blocking the rest of the color from the world. He gave an awkward smile and I knew right then…we were going to be okay.

**~``~``~``~Near~``~``~``~**

I pouted slightly and looked down at my food again as Mello and Matt had briefly gripped in a 'man hug' and sat down at their table. They had begun talking as though this whole thing had never happened before. Once again, I was forgotten about and put behind in Mello's thoughts. He really loved Matt and I couldn't do anything about that.

I gave my tray a scowl and tilted it to the side, moving my potatoes with my fork. I jumped slightly when a hand slammed down in between Linda and I on the table. I followed it up to a black shirt then followed that up to a face framed in bright blonde hair. My heart stopped and then beat extremely fast when my eyes met his bright ocean blue ones. They told me to follow him silently. Linda started attacking Mello with sharp words about scaring pretty young ladies. Mello gave her one look filled with disgust before gripping onto my shirt sleeve and pulling me up. As I was dragged away I dropped my fork on the ground where it fell making a clinking sound.

My back collided with the wall next to the doors that lead to the dining hall. I gaze traveled up to meet Mello's blue eyes once more. He wasn't angry or even looking upset in anyway. In fact, there was a faint smile gracing his pale lips. He stepped back from me and looked down, looking rather uncomfortable. I just watched him silently as he poked the ground with his shoe.

"So, um, I don't think I've ever said this to anyone except Matt….Thanks….for everything. I'm sorry that I don't like you in the same way you do." He rushed through that last part, but it rang clearly in my mind.

"Mello, what do you mean you're sorry, you can't help the way you feel." I stated plainly, more to myself than to him.

"Well, I just know what you're feeling now because…I…M-Matt doesn't…" He sort of trailed off and struggled to get the rest of his sentence out at the same time. I still understood. Sometimes it was hard to say the words you fought so hard against. I knew what he felt and he knew what I felt, we were on the same page, but still it wouldn't work.

"Mello, I-"I was cut off by the doors beside me flying open and a red head immerging from the other room. He quickly scurried over to hide behind Mello, whimpering.

Mello looked over his shoulder but the confusion was soon answered as Chris, a boy with light brown hair and of bigger build from America, tumbled out into the hallway with a mean snarl on his face. I saw Matt flinch as Chris's gaze caught onto where Matt was. Mello had obviously realized that something had happened between the two to make Chris angry.

Immediately, Mello snapped into defense mode. He stood as tall as he could, moving his body to guard Matt completely. Chris noticed this and gave a low growl to the blonde. Mello just glared back at him. I pressed myself against the wall completely, hoping to come out of whatever was going to happen unharmed.

***``*``*``*Mello*``*``*``***

"Move, pretty boy!" The taller male that stood over me reached out to try pushing me to the side.

It had happened quickly. Matt had come out of the dining hall scared as a chicken and then this guy, Chris I believe his name was, came out looking for a fight. So, my instincts took over and I automatically felt protective of what was rightfully mine, even if Matt didn't know it yet. He'd come to me after all, what would you do?

"Back off!" I snapped up at Chris. His glare turned up the heat and I was practically standing on my tip toes just to come to his nose. Seriously, this guy was like seventeen, what's a thirteen year old to do? Anyways, even if Matt wasn't at stake, I would stand my ground and hope that my opponent buckled up, because he'd be in for a crazy ride.

"If you won't move I'll have to beat on both of you's!" He blinked at his choice of words. I looked around, this was Wammy's house right? The home of the intelligent.

"Um, sorry, but 'you's' isn't proper grammar, if you took off the's' at the end then it would be much better and you wouldn't sound like you belong in a dumpster somewhere." He took in a big breath.

"Just move!" He gave a shove at my shoulders.

"Mello…" I faintly heard Matt warn behind me, knowing my temper was rising quickly.

"What's the matter? Did I upset the pretty boy?" He cracked his knuckles and looked over my shoulder. "Watch out 'because you're next." He warned Matt. That did it.

"You stay away from him!" I snapped at him, turning his attention back to me.

"Aw, protecting your little boyfriend?" he said in a baby voice. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched at my sides, this guy was on very thin ice.

"I don't know what happened, but you won't touch him." I growled out, not able to get my voice to sound normal.

"No you don't know what happened. This is none of your business, so why don't you go sit in the corner while I take care of him." I stepped forward but my arm was caught by smaller fingers. I looked to my side to see near cast a warning up at me. It was nice he was concerned and all, but he really had no place in this. "Besides, your friend won't always have you around; he has to stand up for himself. Huh?"

Chris stepped around me and looked straight down at matt, who looked like he was about to shit his pants. I tried again to step forward, but Near clung on insistently. I gave a sharp tug and a look to the small boy that said he'd be back on my shit list if he didn't stop getting in the way.

"Hey!" My head shot back around to find mat now goggle-less, the orange tinted panes on the ground next to the wall, thrown their carelessly. Now I didn't care what happened. He did the exact opposite of my orders. He touched my property.

I strolled forward, tugged his shoulder so he faced me and gave a good hit square on his jaw. My hand immediately began pounding but I ignored it and the squeaks that came from both Matt and Near. The guy stumbled a bit and rubbed his jaw, then came towards me, fist ready. I ducked and leapt on his from behind, wrapping my arms tightly around his throat and bringing him down. I hit short and hard, anywhere I could reach. Grunts came from the boy under me who desperately tried to get his arms free from under my knees which dug into his skin. Soon a crowd had gathered around us, a few from the dining hall, all chanting about a fight. Yeah, Wammy's house really needed to get some other forms of entertainment.

Finally the guy managed to throw me backwards, then pinning me on the ground, he started his attack, not a very good one since I managed to catch his blows and somehow ended up out of his hold and standing. He stood too after a hit was directed at the ground. He grunted and wiped the bit of blood dripping from his chin. I turned, thinking it was over and the guy had decided to out it. I looked at matt, whose hair covered over his eyes, the rest of his face looking shocked.

Then I heard fast footsteps coming towards me, when they were close enough, I moved my elbow back, hearing a smack as it connected with his face. Apparently the fight wasn't over. He tripped me, feet coming up out from under me so I made a head first land on the hard floor. Everyone 'oohed' at the sound that echoed through the hall. I used my arms to push me up. I quickly caught the next hit he tried to throw, catching him by the forearm. It one swift movement, I twisted it back so it looped around part of his back, him facing the other way and I stood behind him.

"Never attack someone whose back is turned." I whispered, pushing the arm further, erupting a cry of pain. I started to feel blood run from my nose and over my lips. I decided I liked the sound he'd made and tested it again, this time hearing a painful cracking pop. A cry as though an animal was being killed rung through the closed over area and everything went silent as the tapping of heels could be heard.

"Matt!"

"Near!"

Why did they always have to ruin the party? Linda quickly made sure Matt wasn't harmed and rushed over to Near, checking him over. I tightened my grip as Ms. Lewis asked Matt frequently if he was okay. He nodded and blushed which made the pressure I applied to the guys arm grow and another cry erupted from him. Ms. Lewis quickly rushed over, Roger following behind her. Roger pried my grip from Chris's arm. I would have hit the old man too, had I not been too busy growling at the teacher whom Matt was currently cooing over. I was the one who had beaten this guy up for him. I saved his ass from being fried and hung over Chris's bookshelf. Why wasn't he fawning over me?

I growled as Roger took my hands and kept them close together, as if I were in hand cuffs. Chris had the nerve to start towards Matt again, and I struggled out of Rogers grip to get in one last hit, making sure he knew to stay away from Matt. I gave one last glare towards the red-head himself. Matt looked at me a bit confused but I didn't have time to tell him that I loved him and would appreciate it if he would stop having a crush on our teacher because Roger restrained me once more and led me down the hall to sit in his office, Watari hot on our trail. What I found when I got in Roger's office should have been obvious since Watari was here, but it still shocked me. I was wishing that I could have had a bit of time to clean up before this.

**~``~``~``~Matt~``~``~``~**

"Near!" I spun the small child around as he had started to walk away from where Mello had just beat up a guy. I ignored the way Linda gawked at me her long dark curls being twirled around her finger in an attempt to seem flirty.

"How can I be of service Matthew?" I narrowed my eyes and concentrated as best as I could.

"What the hell happened between you and Mello?" I watched from the corner of my eye as Linda's gaze flicked back and forth guiltily as if she knew something. she then decided to chicken out and head off to find Halle.

"Well, if Mello won't tell you, what makes you think I'm going to? Now, if you're done I'd really like to-"

"No! I don't care about what you have to do, you're going to tell me why the hell my best friend wouldn't tell me whatever happened between you two because it had to be a really big deal if he wouldn't tell me!" I snapped at him, gaining a few of the wavering crowd's attention again.

"I'm not going to say anything if Mello doesn't want me too." He said calmly. I took a step forward and tried my best to tower over him like Mello used too.

"Look, something's off. Mello always tells me everything. Usually when I find just the two of you together in a hall after being pulled away by Mello you're being almost choked to death so I suggest that you tell me what the hell went on to make Mello and I have a fight so bad that we weren't even talking to each other." He just looked up at me with a smirk, as if amused by my attempt to scare him like Mello usually does.

"I think it's something that Mello would want to tell you himself." With that I watched him retreat down the hallway. He only stopped once to barely glance over his shoulder as I shouted to him.

"Well, you can tell Linda that she can fuck off then, because she's getting really freaking annoying. Make sure to let her know that her long hair bugs me, I prefer shorter hair!" I shouted. My comment about likeing shorter hair seemed to amuse him further. Yes, it had been a very random thing to shout.

I walked over to the wall in the now empty hallway and kicked it as hard as I could. Why did this bug me so much? So Mello had something he wanted to keep to himself, what was so bad about that? Why couldn't I let him have his secret and move on? It was just plain weird that Mello would keep something from me, that's why. I kicked the wall again, this time feeling a sharp pain run up my foot. I didn't do that again. I needed to talk to Mello; I needed to find out what was going on.

**Readers:**

**Ah, yes, this is a sort of filler chapter….yeah…**

**Well, review and make sure to vote on the poll!**


	6. Into town one day

**Readers:**

**Okay, I'm so sorry! You are all going to be mad at me (which you will know why after you read this chapter) but I can't update for a while. I realize none of you really care about my personal life so let's leave it at someone in my family had a major BB moment. _ Yeah, so I won't be updating for a while but I promise that I will be back and strong, so please don't leave me. This story is my pride and joy right now and will not be dead for a long time to come (unless you guys stop reading it)**

**I love you all and will be back soon!**

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

"Ah, Watari, could you get me another- Well, hello." My eyes went wide when I saw who was sitting in Rogers's office, in the chair that I usually sat in!

"Oh L, this is Mello, I'm afraid that he's in a bit of trouble right now so he can't have a talk with you just yet." I stood with my mouth open and watched as the world's greatest detective got up to stand, hunched over, next to Watari.

"That's quite alright, I can speak with him later, besides I was not fully prepared t be speaking to any of the children just yet." By now my mouth was getting dangerously dry, but I still couldn't have shut it if I tried. L gave me a once over before heading out of the room, Watari following behind him. Also, had my ears deceived me? Did he just say he'd wanted to speak with ME?!

"Mello, sit." I tore my gaze away from the spot where L used to be and did as I was commanded, with a put that is. "Now, what on earth happened? Blah blah Blah…." Yeah I usually stop listening after the first few words…

Anyways, after Roger had sent me away, telling me that my punishment was to work as a teachers aid after school with Ms. Lewis (yuck), I went to go see where Mattie was located. As I approached our door a stream of curses flowed from its cracks, letting me know the gamer was stationed in front of his favorite thing, and wasn't very happy with his progress. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the screen of the small T.V. we'd just recently got. My fingers pushed buttons with a great and passionate desire. I hadn't even heard the door open then close. It was when Mello threw a shoe at me that I even noticed he'd come in. I pushed pause and rubbed my now sore head.

"Hey, I'm gonna run out tonight, you wanna come?" Mello said absent mindedly as he looked at his last two chocolate bars.

"Let me think, do I want to sneak out of Wammy's house, run around randomly until we find a store, struggle to find our way back, try sneaking back in through a window that won't work because you hate exercising and you'll want me to climb up and let you in through the main door? Gee, I don't know…"

"We can see if we can get any chick's phone numbers…" Mello said, looking uncomfortable when he mentioned this.

"Alright." I gave my cheery reply. "Hey, so, I was wondering…" He turned to face me with a questioning look. "Um, now will you tell me what Near said to you?' I rushed through the last part. He looked at me with a pained expression. He took a deep breath.

"No."

I blinked and watched as He left the room, only to return a minute later, zipping up his black jeans, indicating that he'd just gone across the hall to go to the restroom, probably kicking a poor kid out of a stall. He just went to sit at his desk, turning on his lamp and opening a book to study.

"Um, may I ask why?"

"Why what?" He asked, running his hand through his blonde bangs and not taking his eyes from the page.

"Why won't you tell me?!" I whine, yes, whined.

"Why is this bugging you?" He asked, turning his full attention to me. I reached over to smooth out his bangs which were sticking up weirdly from when he had his hand running through them. His eyes widened a bit and he jerked away, looking back to his book.

"This is bugging me because you've been acting differently since it happened." I looked away, my eyebrows scrunching in what felt like pain from him jerking away from my touch. Had I done something wrong?

"I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper. "Can I…can I tell you after we go out tonight? Let me keep it a secret a little longer?" His blue eyes were practically begging, which was not something that Mello did often. I looked over his face, all features pointed to signs of serious.

"Yeah." I gave in and grabbed the controller to my game. I could almost feel his smile as he turned back to his book. I sighed and unpaused the game, getting lost in it, losing complete track of time until Mello stepped in front of my screen. I growled a not so quiet growl and paused the game again.

"Time to change for our outing." He smirked evilly. I sighed and got up, going to the dresser to pick out some clothes. I turned around with my mother's striped shirt, which I hadn't worn in a while, and stared at what Mello held in his hands. It looked like a REALLY tiny itty bitty outfit made of, wait for it, LEATHER! I just eyed him. He smiled and turned to go change near the beds. I shook my head and started to change near the desk, like I always did.

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

I eyed the outfit in my hands. The material felt smooth and nice under my hands. I pulled the top around my shoulders, zipping the zipper at the front. I then moved down to remove my black jeans. I stood in my boxers, thinking about whom else was behind me…in his boxers…with a naked chest….I blinked and tried to block that image of my best friend from my mind. I bent down to pull up the pants. They slid over the skin of my legs, seeming to get tighter as they moved up further; it was actually kind of comforting, like I was being wrapped in a giant hug.

I buttoned the top pants and zipped the zipper back up on them. I ran my hands along my legs and up to cup around my skinny ass, which now felt bigger with the tight pants. I'd gotten the idea to get the outfit after I passed a group of girls. They'd been talking about whom to get a guy to notice one of the girls in the group. They mentioned she should change something, they opted for her hair, but the last time I snuck out I found this in a shop and used almost all of the money I'd saved up to buy it. Now to put it to the test…let's see if these girls really know what they are talking about.

I turned slowly, feeling a bit self-conscience since the lower half of my stomach was showing because the top cut short and the jeans only went up so far. Plus my long sleeves that used to hide my arms were now replaced with nothing, showing off my pale skin baring the average freckle here and there. I took a deep breath and faced him head on. Well, I would have but Matt still had his shirt off. I looked down to the ground, not quite ready to look at Matt's bare back since I'd just recently figured out that I like him and that he wasn't a girl still freaked me out. I looked back up when I heard him turn to look at me. I looked up slowly to meet a surprised face and plain goggles.

"Wow." I rubbed one of my arms with my other hand and held back a blush.

"Well? Good?" I asked in simple words, not trusting my voice for more than that.

"Different….it looks nice on you…" He looked me up and down not making me any less self-conscience. He nodded; adding to my pride but what he said next made everything fall again. "You'll get tons of girl's attention."

"Yeah….let's go." I snapped quickly grabbing my black jacket that had feathers lining the hood. I saw him blink but ignored it, deciding to let him wonder what he did.

We walked down the halls trying to be as quiet as possible, even carrying our shoes to deaden sound even more. We passed Rogers office extremely quietly, I even had to look behind me to make sure Matt was still with me. It was when we'd almost reached our normal window that a normally empty room opened and we now knew why that room was constantly empty. I froze, Matt running into me with'oof' and stumbling backwards. I gazed up at _him_. L was now standing over us, looking extremely calm.

"It is quiet late, should you not be in bed?" The detective asked as he skimmed the top of his tea cup that was held safely in his vampire-pale hands. He gave a smirk when we both started to stutter. "If you're gone within a minute's time I shall pretend that had not seen anything but a blank hallway." I smiled stupidly, Matt grabbed my hand which immediately took me off guard and made me start to blush. "Oh, Mello was it? I heard that you are the second to top student here. I would like you to meet me in my office tomorrow morning at…say eight thirty?" Without waiting for an answer, he headed down the hall, mumbling something about hearing bells **(A/N: Hee hee)**.

"Mello, come on! You always go out first!" I got over the fact that just a few seconds ago Matt was holding my hand and thanked god that the halls were dark to hide my blush and flung my leg over the window sill. I reached a hand around to feel for the vine that ran all the way down to the bottom of Wammy's house. It had been there since I'd first gotten here, but then it didn't reach all the way to the bottom, just short enough that I had to jump as though I were leaping from the top of bunk beds.

As soon as I found it, I gripped it tightly and swung over so my entire weight was out on the vine. My feet rested against the wall of Wammy's house, bouncing me back and forth as I slid slowly down the vine, which began to burn my hands slightly after a little bit. With a final leap, my feet hit the ground, tangling with a few twigs. I looked up to the fourth floor window and signaled for Matt to come down. He swung one leg over and searched for the vine too. When he had it, he looked down.

"What if it breaks?" He asked nervously. He always asked some stupid question when we snuck out, always afraid of falling from the window.

"Then I'll be here for you to land on." Though I knew it would hurt, I kind of wished it would break. Unfortunately, it stayed as strong as always and Matt made it down, a bit shaky but not as bad as the first time we snuck out. He quickly shook it off and we headed for the streets.

After a bit of walking in silence, except for the beeps coming from the game device Matt brought along (because he obviously will die if he's away from them for too long), we came to the small town that was always busy with night life.

"How much did you bring?" Matt promptly put away his game and began digging through his pockets. I did the same, which was not easy because I now wore leather. In the end we ended up with about 69.06 Euros.

**(A/N: It was supposed to be 100$ in American money but if the value is different, I'm sorry but please blame Google, just like I asked everyone to do for my French ^-^ So, they have about 100$ in American money but they are in England, remember. Thanks for the understanding that I hate Google for always messing me up.)**

"Mello!" Both matt and I shot around and groaned out loud when we saw who was coming towards us.

"Near! What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped as Matt tried to get Linda off of him.

"Roger gave Linda and I permission to leave the house, see?' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a signed card from Roger himself. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he returned the card to his rightful place.

"We snuck out!" I puffed out my chest to look more manly. I didn't even know we could ask Roger f we could leave, not that he'd let me anyways.

"Like real men." Matt added Next to me, seeing I was about to go into one of my Near-is-always-Mr.-Perfect moods. Near looked me up and down before trying to hide a snicker behind his hand.

"Nice outfit Mr. Manly." Linda also laughed but stopped when she saw that Matt wasn't amused. I quickly grabbed Near by his collar, lifting him up to face me. It was what he whispered next that made me drop him.

"You know the one thing Matt doesn't know about you…" He whispered darkly so only I could hear.

"So, we were just about to find a place to eat, wanna come?" I asked nicely, straightening Nears collar out again. Matt looked at me like I was insane, Linda's eyes lit up, and Near looked triumphant.

"We'd love too!" Near said, grabbing Linda's hand and moving away a bit. "But, we have other engagements to attend too. See you later!" With that they were gone leaving only the ringing sound of their footsteps in my head.

"Okay, you've got to tell me what he said to you!" Matt begged from beside me.

"I already told you…later." The red head just pouted and walked along with me as we started our journey to find food.

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

After eating and window shopping in a few stores, one of them included games, we were just standing around at a corner, waiting for the bus that would take us back to the edge of town. For a while I started to play my game, until I realized I was at the part where I was just about to beat it. I turned it off and decided I'd leave the ending for later. I looked over at Mello who was flipping through some sort of magazine. That's when I heard the most god awful noise ever, causing both Mello and I to turn to try finding the source of the noise. It was just us at the bus stop and no one seemed to be around us for at least a few miles where all the shops were. I looked at Mello; we both nodded and got up to find out what it came from. That's when we came to the ally.

"P-please! T-take my money and my phone, just l-leave me alone!" We both poked our heads around a corner to see a guy and a girl, who was wearing a very tight miniature top that showed me stomach and rib cage along with a really short skirt, her blonde hair flowed down except for two pigtails at the very top.

"Oh, come on. A star like you must not get out very much, why I don't show you a good time." The guy advanced on her and now had her pressed against a wall.

"No! HELP!" Mello and I sprung out when the guy decided to lift a knife he'd been holding out of our line of vision over the girls head. Suddenly, the guy stopped, almost as if he'd froze in place. The knife dropped to the ground; soon he went tumbling after it. The girl let out a scream that made her other one sound like a person shushing you in a movie theater. I heard a thunk on the ground, as if something else had fallen. I watched as the girl bent down to pick it up. It was square, bendable and black. A notebook? I looked at Mello, He looked at me, when we looked back the girl was already gone…

* * *

"whoa, that was weird tonight, huh?" Mello asked as I opened the front door of Wammy's house because he refused to climb back up the vine, leaving it to me.

"Yeah…" I hopped the girl would be okay, especially in that slutty outfit. We walked back up the halls quietly, Mello growling when he caught Near's door closing just as we came to our door. That reminded me… "Hey, you said you'd tell me what happened!" I told him excitedly once we'd gotten into our room."

"Oh, yeah…um, tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly.

"Mello! You promised!" I whined again. I was seriously starting to sound like a girl. Stupid Linda; rubbing her girl-ness off on me. Couldn't she tell that I wasn't interested in her?

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't say anything until I tell you too!" He gave me a look that finished his sentence with a silent 'or I will kill you'.

"I promise."

"Okay…Well, I went to go talk to Near like you told me too, and he laid his head on my shoulder." My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. Mello began to pace around the room. "Then he asked me to be his penguin." I gave him a confused look but he ignored it, or didn't see it, either way we didn't come back to the penguin. "Then he told me that he loves me, and has loved me for a very long time." At this statement I choked on my own spit and started coughing.

"Wow I-"

"Not done yet!" He snapped at me. I fell silent again and held in the gay joke that sat on the edge of my tongue. "That's when I freaked out, came back over and fought with you. Then when I was working in the cafeteria, Near came over to tell me that we were in the same place. In love with someone who could never love us back. So I didn't believe him but then I ran out and saw this person kinda singing and now I think I really like _this person_." He gave extra emphasis to the last part, looking at me sternly.

"Wait. So how are you on the same page, who do you li-"My eyes went wide behind my goggles. I quickly shot up from my bed and moved from there to press against the wall. "Y-you….M-me….I-I…." My brain couldn't form a complete thought. I wasn't even thinking about how I felt about this, I just knew I needed to get away from Mello.

"Matt, I-" I held my hand up, stopping him from moving any closer to me and stopping his sentence.

"Time. I need time to think….time…" I said absently, saying the first thing that came to my mind. Mello nodded and quickly moved around the room as I sunk to my feet in the furthest corner of the room, contemplating eating my own hair.

**~``~``~``~Near~``~``~``~**

I groaned and walked groggily across the floor to my dorm door. I'd just laid down and started to doze off, thinking of how surprised Mello had looked when he saw that Linda and I were at the same place as him. I rubbed my eyes before turning the knob and becoming super shocked at the person who stood before me, holding a pillow, tooth brush, and a blanket.

"Can I stay here tonight?" blonde hair covered over damp blue eyes. I moved aside without a question.

**Readers:**

**Did I mention how sorry I was for leaving you HERE! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I love you all so much. I will update as soon as possible and the poll for Near will be closed after I update next, so you still have a bit if you didn't already. I hope this will tide you over until I can update again, which won't be for a while. Just remember that I'm not dead, don't give up on this story and I won't either!**

**TONS OF SMUSHY LOVE TO YOU ALL AND BE SAFE!**

**Review so I still have contact with you all, I will still answer them, just not as long as I usually do. Stupid family member having a BB moment! UGH! Remember, blame everything on Google!** (I'm kidding I in no way meant in any possible way to blame google for my family problems and I also don't own google!)

**Oh! Tell me what you thought of Misa being added in. In case you didn't already figure it out, Misa was the girl in the ally. So heres the scene for all of you who thought Matt and Mello deserved more time in the anime! Next time you watch Death note, pretend that when Misa got attacked that Matt and Mello were in the background…and she was in England at the time…yeah, pretend is nice.**

**Oh! This was also for the person who suggested I mention how Mello got his Leather fetish. 'Cause Matt likes it on him, duh! LOL.**

**Review my darlings and keep my love safe with you until I can return!**


	7. Rumors spread quickly

**Readers: **

**YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES! today my mom told me that i could have the entire day to myself and not worry about life's probablems, so because i love you all so much, I spent my day writing this for you all! Yeah! sad thing is...the next chapter really wont be up for a while. Boo...... -insert sadness here-**

**It's been too long my dears! I missed you all too much! Oh, I just thought I'd clear it up that my family member's BB moment did NOT involve killing another person. LOL I never meant it to sound that way. My bad!**

**Thank you all so much for voting on the poll for Near. Now I also know how many true readers I have and it's not that many. Thank you to all of you that voted! I actually feel depressed about the number of people I have that read every chapter. Thanks so much to all of you who always review and tell me I'm doing great. I love you all soooooo much! Oh well, you guys are all I need. As long as I have at least one reader that wants me to continue, I will! So there!**

**Yep, that was my rant for the day. Whew I'm all worn out now so I'm going to let you all start reading.**

**I think you will all like how I tied in more characters since you all liked the Misa cameo. ^-^**

**Then again, you'll also probably hate me for doing what I did in this chapter. It's not too bad, but if you're a diehard MXM fan then yeah…..I'm sorry, don't leave me, it just seems rough right now!**

**But you should forgive me again by the end of this chapter for what I did for all of you at the end ^-^ Just remember how much you all love me!**

***`*``*``*Near*``*``*``***

I sat on the end of my bed, cross legged, staring at the door, waiting for the return of the blonde I so longed to see. Finally the door opened and Mello stepped in. He had on dark black pajama's that hung loosely, showing how much skinner he was underneath. I watched as he looked around, seeming unsure of what to do.

"Oh!" I snapped back to reality. "um, the bed over there hasn't ever been used, so it's all yours." He looked over to it.

"You want me to sleep on that?" I looked over at it, now remembering that it held a ton of different toys all lined up perfectly. "I'm not sleeping with those. I'm also not sleeping on the floor." He added the last part as a last minute statement.

"Well…there's always my bed…" I mumbled quietly. He just stared at me.

"YOU'RE going to sleep on the floor?" I eyed the floor, which had train tracks running all around it.

"Um, no."

"You're not suggesting that we really share a bed are you? I think I'd rather have you sleep outside." He put his hands on his hips and looked at me expectantly.

"Hey! You're the one that showed up here in the middle of the night with no warning, you should be sleeping outside." I wished I could take the words back as soon as I'd said them, because Mello looked down and I thought I heard him sniffle. I sighed "Would you like me to sleep outside?" Already getting up and packing my stuff, I was surprised when a larger hand stopped my movements. I followed up a lean arm to meet Mello's face, which was partially covered by his blonde hair.

"It never EVER leaves the room."My face lightened a bit and I moved to sit back down on the bed, dragging a toy plane over with me.

I drove the plane through the air and watched as Mello climbed over to the side of the bed next to the wall; he turned to face it. He really was upset about something. Maybe I should try and find out what it is? Although, I've never really been good at that sort of thing; I may just end up insulting him, then he'd kick me out of my own room! If I didn't try though, he'd probably nag me later about how I don't care about anything but myself, yadda blah yadda.

"Mello, why did you come here?" I asked as calmly and quickly as I could.

"Mind your own, asshole." Well, that was a lot better than getting kicked out of my own room. I went back to playing with my plane. I didn't notice that I'd been making noises until Mello told me too shut up. After that, I just decided to lie down on my own side, way far away from Mello's body (right on the edge of the bed) so I wouldn't make him mad at me. "Hey Near?" My whole body froze, I hadn't done anything to him…I think…

"Yes, Mello?" I whispered in case he would think I was being too loud

"I'm sorry I freaked out when you told me you liked me." I blinked and sat up.

"Okay…" Then it hit me. "You told Matt and he didn't react well." I stated rather than asked; he took it as a question anyways.

"Yeah…" His voice sounded weak and trembled a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked almost silently.

"No."

I was suddenly engulfed in a tight warm hug. My eyes flew wide. My white pajama shirt quickly began to feel wet in certain spots. Strong hands gripped at my shoulders and arms ran down my chest as his head pressed on my chest between them. Slowly, in case he had any objections, I brought my hands to rest on his back as he started to release soft sniffles and even a whimper at one point. His hands squeezed my shoulders then he shot up, coming close to my face, but removing all contact between us.

"Oh, god! I'm…I shouldn't have done that." All I could do was faintly shake my head. "After all I put you through. I beat you up daily and then this…." He trailed off when his eyes caught my own. His bright blue ones stared into my own deep blank ones, seeming hypnotized within them, or perhaps he was searching for some emotion. Whatever it was, he didn't look away.

My breath caught in my throat as he moved closer. His face coming very close to mine. His eyes began to slowly cover over with his eye lids. The plane that was clutched in my now sweaty hand fell into the sheets beside me making a soft, barely audible, ruffle. I was actually surprised when my head moved forward to close even more distance between our heads. I was barely aware that what Mello was seeking was a kiss. I had no idea how my body knew what to do. Sexual education was only for the older students and I would have a few years until I could know about that stuff. Yet my body began to search for his, leaning forward slowly.

Mello's arms came up to wrap around my neck. My hands met his chest, laying down on it flat, almost as if I were trying to push him away, but I wasn't. I now felt small puffs of air release from behind his lips and wash over my face. I wasn't aware that I hadn't been breathing until Mello's breath started coming out in small pants. I was quite embarrassed when I let out a big breath of air that I'd been holding in and it blew roughly against his face. He really didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly he was really close. The tip of his nose touching my own kind of tickled but I tried not to worry about it, afraid of 'ruining the moment'. I really wanted this to happen, even if I didn't know what 'this' was. Then I remembered how we'd gotten into this position. Mello had been crying over Matt. CRYING. Mello never cried, and if he did, he wouldn't do it in front of me. My confidence grew a slight bit to know that, once again, I was right. I always knew Matt would hurt him. I bit my lip as our foreheads touched slightly, his eyelashes brushing across my eye lids.

Mello began to move down, aligning our lips. I then remembered that, unlike him, I wasn't closing my eyes. I'd heard Linda and Halle talking about how bad it was not to close your eyes when you kiss. I didn't really see the problem, but if it was wrong then I had to be right. My eyebrows scrunched together when his small puffs of air descended upon my own lips. He leaned forward. Our lips hadn't even brushed, more like ghosted over each other, when there was a soft knock at the door and Mello jolted away from me. My hands that had been resting on Mello's chest followed his body as it moved away from me, sliding down when they found nothing.

The door creaked open, two girls hustling inside from the other side of it. When their eyes caught Mello, sitting extremely close to me, their eyes widened. I looked over to see that Mello's face had completely drained of all color and his body slumped weakly. I doubted I looked any better. They must have already come to assumptions because the looks they were giving us said they had.

"Um, we, um, came to, um, give you your bag from, um, our trip." Linda stuttered at me.

"But we'll go and leave you two alone now!" Halle quickly finished, grabbing Linda's arm and pulling her back to the door. I tried to get up to stop them, but my legs had somehow entangled themselves with Mello's during our…nothingness…and I tripped up, landing on my stomach on the edge of the bed.

"Dammit!" Mello cursed, pushing me the rest of the way off of him.

"You should really watch your language, Mello." I spoke up to him softly, seeing that he'd pushed me all the way onto the floor.

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

Last night had been a bit uncomfortable after everything had settled down again. We'd both gone back to our sides of his bed, careful not to touch each other. It hadn't been very fun trying to get to sleep, actually, it was almost impossible, but I somehow managed to fall into a light sleep, waking up pressed against the wall and having my head in a funny position that made it hurt every time I tried to turn it now. Well, we made it through the night and woke VERY early that morning (I'm talking about maybe two hours before the sun was supposed to rise.) Near Sat in the middle of his little train tracks and let me re-do the homework for class from his book since I was not going to go back to my own room before I saw Matt again.

Once I'd finished I decided to see what the little twerp found so interesting about these toys. I watched as he pushed the train around the little track and sometimes let it run by itself while he pretended to make a robot talk about something that I couldn't even make sense of. Then I kicked his train. He looked up at me sadly, but I ignored it and decided to go get dressed. I wore the leather again, hoping it would catch Matt's attention. By the time I got back to Near's room the sun was just coming up and the rest of the campus would just be waking up and getting ready to go to breakfast and study until class later in the morning.

I'd decided later to drag Near to the library, where I made him sit in front of a computer screen and play an online game where we had to work together to solve a case from separate computers. I'm sure we both could have beaten the game in ten minutes had Near been able to work a computer. Apparently he'd never actually been on the computers; he just goes into the library to get book and look up things the old fashioned way. I rolled my eyes as I waited for him to type in his answer. He taped one letter at a time then took forever to find the next letter.

"Dammit! Now we're out of time you noob!" I screamed at him.

"MELLO!" The librarian hushed me and scolded me on my language.

After a while I saw that it was about time for the cafeteria to open. I could really use some chocolate right now. So, I began to pull Near over there. I noticed a few kids watching us and some even snickered from behind their hands. I decided that it hadn't been directed towards me and continued walking to the dining hall. Once we were almost there, Near let out a little squeak, apologized and then left me on my own, scurrying in the direction of Rogers's office. I shook my head and continued my walk.

After quickly gathering my food items (chocolate) I headed to the usual table, hoping to see Matt. I watched the doors, waiting for the red head to come. He never showed. There was a huge buzz in the room though. It seemed almost every eye was on me. I got so annoyed at this I began to glare at people as they looked at me. Once I'd finally finished all of my chocolate foods, I got up and remembered I had to meet _L_ at eight thirty. It was eight twenty now so I had to get moving if I wanted to meet him before class. I stopped walking when I heard Matt's name being whispered around a table full of girls.

"See, I told you he wouldn't come. Everyone knows Matt hates him." On of them whispered.

"It seems like Matt doesn't want to share…" A round of giggles erupted from all of the girls at the one girl's agreement with the other.

I shook my head and ignored it. I mean, there were other Matt's at the school, they were probably talking about them. I pushed my way out of the dining hall. As soon as I stepped outside of the hall, I came face to face with another group of girls. They stared at me for a minute before exchanging looks and snickers with each other. Now I was curious, but that could wait until later.

As soon as I got to Rogers office a monotone voice that sounded like music to my ears greeted me from behind the closed door. I would have been happy with just hearing the voice, but it was the actual words that caught me off guard.

"You have the grades and the intelligence but you need to conceal your emotions more. You can't be the next L with this kind of attitude. You must stay strong and focus." They came out sounding harsh and dictator-ish. I kind of felt bad for the poor kid in there with the world's greatest detective.

After a few more words and a bit of impatiently waiting, the door opened. I was surprised to see that it had been Near himself that L had been talking too. I felt a bit of joy at knowing that for once, he didn't seem to be Mr. Perfect. I also felt a bit bad for him, since he was always Mr. Perfect. It was hard enough to hear that you failed at something when you got everything right, but to hear it from an idol. To hear those words from the person you work the hardest to impress…it's probably like telling someone you love them, then them making a rude comment to you and saying that you're gross or something like that. Anyways, Near walked away with only a simple glance of an emotionless gaze towards me. I blinked a few times, straightened my clothes then headed in.

"Mello." The detective greeted me. I gave him a smile. "Please, sit."

L was sitting in Roger's chair behind his desk. I sat down in my usual seat, which was the one he'd gestured too. I noticed the trays full of sweets from all around the world, in all different kinds, shapes and sizes. He noticed me staring and offered me one. Who was I to deny the great L? I took a piece of chocolate.

"I'm afraid our last two meetings were cut short. One of them being from you having been a fight and one from you sneaking out." He clicked his tongue at me.

"Yeah, well it's kinda normal for me to do those things around here." I said biting into the chocolate, immediately feeling relaxed as the rush of comfort washed over me.

"Perhaps, but as one of the top students, I expect better from you." I felt his voice begin to take on the same harsh tone he'd used with Near. "You need to pull it together, Mello. If you'd like to continue as one of my successors I advise that you change your scene, and quickly."

"So you want us all to be clones?" I snapped out the question, seeming to have surprised the man.

"Not at all, but if you expect-"

"I never asked for this in the first place! I had no clue who you even were until I was forced to come here since I had nowhere else to go, and that's the same for a lot of other people. What makes me care is that when I learned about you, I was fascinated with you and your story. I wanted to be one of your top successors because it was my choice to, many people here are forced into it, but I wanted to because I thought you were the most amazing person on earth. Apparently I was wrong." I slumped back in my seat at the end of my rant.

"Then perhaps you should leave. You've done it before." He seemed unfazed now, mixing sugar into a cup of tea.

"If I did then I'd have nowhere to go. I will not live on the streets!" L looked up, appearing amused.

"you quite remind me of myself when I was younger. I just had a better attitude, but you've got the spunk and determination." The spoon he used to stir clinked against the cup and he set it aside, taking a sip from the tea.

"Really?" A nod confirmed my question. We sat in silence for a while. I decided to break it. "L, I've heard of all of your previous cases that you've completed, including how you just started to take on the Kira case, good luck with that by the way, but I was wondering about a particular case. All records have been erased from the information and computers, plus when you ask a teacher they just tell you you're out of line then say that you owe them detention."

"Oh? Which case are you referring to?" L asked absent mindedly.

"The Los Angeles BB murder cases." I asked cheerily, hoping that I'd finally get an answer. I was quite shocked when I received a flinch and silence. I flinched too when he finally began to speak.

"It's actually the true reason I began the Kira case." L began and I smiled, taking a mental note to write all of it down later to share with Matt, who had stayed up countless nights searching for the true answers to the case. "You mustn't tell anyone else about it." Well, there goes telling Matt, but I agreed to it anyways.

***``*``*``*Near*``*``*``***

I was getting strange looks from every kid I passed. It seemed as though all the attention was on myself. I clutched my robot a bit tighter and glanced around to Mello's desk. No one was there and I was beginning to get a bit worried. I searched the other side of the room for Matt, but to no avail, he wasn't there either. I felt very alone in the room, even if I did have Linda with me.

She was acting quite strange too. As if she were afraid to speak to me. Instead she kept herself busy with a book as she took nervous glances at me every once in a while. I swallowed and wished that everyone would stop looking at me already. I then went back to the conversation I'd had with L himself. He'd told me to suppress my emotions. That's what I did. I stopped looking nervous and concentrated on taking notes. My slow stroke of the pencil seemed to ease my nerves even more and I suddenly relaxed completely.

After class wasn't much better. Kid's that passed me were laughing and pointed and whispering. I grabbed Linda's arm and she jumped about ten feet in the air, dropping her book. As she bent down to pick it up I got Halle's attention from across the hall.

"Why does everyone continuously look at me and laugh?" I asked when Halle reached us.

"Okay, we'll answer that if you tell us all the details about Mello and you!" Halle suddenly started to advance on me. Linda following her lead until I was pressed into a wall.

"Yeah, are you guys a couple now?! Did you kiss?" Linda joined in the questioning. I realized then that they'd told the entire house what happened and that spread to make up even worse rumors. It was probably said that we'd already done adult things. I just hopped for their sake that Mello doesn't find out.

**~``~``~``~Mello~``~``~``~**

I couldn't take it anymore. After breaking into Near's room, because he locks it, to get my stuff. I headed down the hall and several people were still staring and laughing. When I came to a large group of people I caught their conversation.

"Wow, Jessica, your boyfriend got beat up by a fag." One girl laughed at another.

"Shut up! Chris just hasn't been working out lately, not like yours could do any better!" The other one snapped back.

"Hey guys, ex-ney on the fag-ney." One of the other girls in the group twitched her head in my direction and they all turned toward me to begin trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"Okay, what the FUCK is going on with everyone?! Why do you all keep staring at me?!" I snapped at everyone around me. On girl braved up and spoke out from the crowd.

"Um, we all heard about you and Near getting together last night." Everyone around me erupted into laugher. I snapped at them again and they were all silent.

"Near and I aren't together! Who told you that bullshit?!" A demanded from the crowd.

"I-I think it started with Linda and Halle!" One girl whimpered, obviously afraid that I'd kill them. I growled lowly and pushed my way back through the crowd towards Near's room.

Sure enough, Near and the girls were standing in his room, trying to figure out what happened to his door lock. Near sighed when he saw me with my stuff. I pushed past him and went straight to the girls. I grabbed both of their arms and ignored the squeaks and shrills they emitted. Instead I pulled their arms and twisted the skin, making it turn red from under my hands. They cried out in agony and deserved it. It was when Near's hand came over to try prying my fingers from them that I let them go. For once, I didn't want to hurt him but wanted to cause the girls around him pain.

"Mello calm down." He stood in front of me, put his hands on my leathered chest and started walking me backwards away from them. They sissily rubbed their arms and sniffled.

"Why the hell would you two think that?!" Near seemed to already know what I was talking about.

"Mello!" He snapped and my attention was now fully on him. I'd never heard Near shout before. "It wasn't their fault that's what it looked like last night."

"They didn't have to tell the…whole….house…" Then a thought came across my mind. "Who did you tell?" Near gripped my shoulders as I tried to move forward again, stopping me once more.

"We got to the whole school." Linda stuck out her tongue at me. I hung my head and whispered my next words so low that only Near seemed to hear it.

"Matt."

***``*``*``*Matt*``*``*``***

I sat on my bed, listening to Mello's iPod. Now that I think about it, Mello has always seemed gay in certain ways; I just looked over them thinking they were normal. I looked over to his bed. It was missing his blanket and pillow and I know that he'd taken his tooth brush. Then a surge of anger ran through me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Why did I care? So what if what everyone was saying was true? Why is it bothering me even more than when Mello had kept his secret?

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hall sleepily, rubbing my eyes before I pulled my goggles over them. I was headed to the dining hall, hopefully to meet Mello. I really didn't have a problem with him being gay. If he wanted to be gay, then good for him. He can have a gay parade if he wants. It was the fact that he didn't tell me that he liked _Me_ that really mattered. I guess I'd have to talk to him sooner or later._

"_Matt!" Linda shouted running down the hallway towards me._

"_What's up?" I asked stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets._

"_Okay, you're going to be the first person I'm going to tell, but I figured you probably already know since you're Mello's best friend." I waved my hand around in a circle to signal that she needed to spit it out. "Mello and Near hooked up last night!"_

"_H-Huh?" My throat began to feel very dry. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean they hooked up, all the way, the big kahuna!" She exclaimed. "Halle and I saw them kissing last night and I'm betting after we left it led to other stuff since Mello isn't the type of person to stop what he's doing just because someone sees him."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, shoving that memory away with my childhood. What was wrong anyways? So what if he and Near were together…and I do mean TOGETHER. I want Mello to be happy, and since I'm not gay Near should be the one to have Mello. Still, he'd only just told me that he liked me. Am I really that forgettable? God, if Mello could toss me aside like that, what'll happen if I meet a girl? What if another cute guy walks by her? Will she forget about me? Dammit, Mello!

Just as that thought fully went through my brain, the door opened and then slammed closed again, making me realize that Mello's iPod had done playing songs for me. I sighed and looked up, surprised to be looking up at Mello. My just blinked and watched as he stood over me huffing and puffing. He'd obviously just been running because his face was also drained of all its color. His net words came out fast and a bit jumbled together but I still understood them anyways.

"I ran here. Halle and Linda said that they told you about Near and I getting together. It's all a rumor, I swear! I never got with Near and we are defiantly not a couple! Matt, I like you and only you!" I blinked again.

"You told me you liked me then you ditch me to find Near?! Now you want me to believe that nothing happened? Linda saw you guys! So don't lie to me!" I snapped, not even sure where it came from.

"Matt, nothing happened! Linda and Halle are on crack if they think they saw anything. I'm not lying!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Mello, did you go to Near's room last night?" I asked calmly and stood up so we were at eye level with each other. He didn't answer, only looked down. "I knew it."

"Matt, nothing hap- wait. Why do you seem so upset by me being with Near?" His voice gave out a hint of hope.

"well, for one, you kept this huge secret from me. Then, you tell me you like me. When I don't give you the same response, you just go and cheat on me with Near."

"Cheat on you?" He gave a small smile that held another secret.

"I never meant it like that! You just tossed me aside like a doll." I pushed him on the chest and he stumbled back a few steps, but he didn't create a reaction to my action.

"Matt?" I looked all over his face. His head was down far enough so his blonde bangs covered over his eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

He took a few steps forward, grabbed my one of my wrists in one hand cupped my cheek with his free hand. My eyes widened and all was silent, as if time stood still. He slowly looked up, his blue eyes once more tinted over with orange from my goggles. He gave a soft smile before leaning in. His lips met mine and smashed together roughly. At first neither of us moved. His lips were soft and strong, unlike my weak surprised ones. It stayed rough for a moment. Then his moved slightly to readjust their position. The force he applied to my own lips lessened a bit and his lips moved against mine slowly. Just as slowly as his moved, mine began to make slow movements against his that sent sparks through my face and I'm sure went though his hand because his tight grip on my face lessened and he smoothly brought it down to rub over my neck, then slide down to grip where my chest shoulders and neck all met around my collar bone. My movements seemed sloppy compared to his. My goggles pressed roughly into my eyes, surely to leave red rings around them. My hands came up to grip around his ribs. He had apparently taken this as an invitation and pressed his body closer to mine, now resting his hands on my back which pulled me closer to him. I wanted to push him away (I think) but the feeling I was getting made my toes curl and my fingers grip into him roughly. Slowly his fingers trailed up my neck again and over my cheeks, until the y brushed through my hair.

Finally (and somewhat sadly) he started to pull away, giving my chest a slight push. My breathing was heavy as I moved away from him. My legs fell out from under me when they made contact with the bed, sending me falling onto it heavily. He was once again looking down. I noticed now that he'd been wearing the leather outfit I'd said he looked good in. My eyes were wide and I was still having trouble breathing.

"Should I stay with Near tonight?"

"Don't you dare."

**Readers:**

**So, it's the longest chapter in the story, I guess that's because I've been away from my computer for a while. I missed you all so much! Don't ever leave me again! LOL**

**So it finally happened, the long awaited scene! I know Matt only has one part, but it's the best part in the chapter if you ask me ^-^**

**I tried to do the best I could with the kiss because I have just gotten back and the juices weren't flowing like usual.**

**Tell me how you liked the Kiss and how L tell's Mello about BB. You see, if you've read the book (another note) then you know it's Mello narrarating and he says that L told him all about the case one day, then he decided to write it all down**

**The exact words were (I do not own these words):**

_I am one of the few people who have met L as L. When and how I met him…this is the single most valuable memory I have, and I will not write it here, but on that occasion L related to me three stories of his exploits, and the episode involving Beyond Birthday was one of these._

**So I figured I might as well stay somewhat true to the real story.**

**Review my loves!**


	8. The Poe

**Readers:**

**Thanks for all the support you guys gave. All is better with my family again. I actually think it was the support you guys gave that made everything better ^-^ alright, not my longest chapter but I really wanted to get something out again. Go Read!**

**~``~``~``~ Mello ~``~``~``~**

Today I woke up happier than ever since I'd come to this god awful place. My eyes opened to the bright light that illuminated _my own room_, which I'd missed when I had to sleep at Nears. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and turned to face the other occupant in the room. My face broke out into a smile when I saw the snoozing red head in his own bed.

Matt was sprawled out lazily on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow. His arm was flung over the side of his bed, almost reaching the floor. His legs were spread out, one foot pressed flat against the wall his bed was against. His red hair was messed up in red shags and hung in front of his pale face. His back moved gently up and down as he breathed slowly in and out.

I shook my head and got up to get dressed, once again in leather. I looked in the mirror of the deserted bathroom, making sure my rosary beads were facing the right way. The swung closed behind me and I crossed the hall again to re-enter the room. I froze when I saw that Matt was up. He was speed dressing, pulling on his clothes like his life depended on it. He froze when he turned to grab his shirt and saw me. The shags that hung over his eyes moved slightly as the eyes under them widened and he moved to cover his chest with the shirt.

I tried to ignore his weird behavior around me and cover it up with a lie. He beat me to it first though because he blurted out that he needed to go to the library. I knew it was a lie because of the way he stuttered, looked down and fidgeted with his clothes after he'd gotten his shirt on over his head. Quickly he bolted from the room, careful not to make contact, physical and eye. I shook my head at the ground as I heard the door close behind him.

"Aw, trouble in paridise?"Came a sarcastic tone. I jumped when I looked up to see Near sitting on my bed.

"What- how- you weren't-" I stuttered, pointing back and forth from him to the door. He just raised an eybrow behind his thick white hair and gave me a blank stare. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Mello, you should learn to control your emotions more." He said as he slunk off the bed, now revealling that he'd been holding a robot. He always had that damn thing with him. "We should get something to eat, class will start soon." I glanced at the clock to see that we only had twenty minuets to eat.

***``*``*``* Matt *``*``*``***

I sunk against a bookshelf. No one was in the library at this time, not even the librarian. It was just me all alone here amongst the thousands of rows of millions of books in the building. After seeing Mello this morning I could tell that things were way different. Now I noticed him staring at me, him making subtle little touches that held so much behind them; all the things I'd been blind to before. I'd been happier when I was blind to them. I felt nervous around him now. I felt like he'd try to jump me at any second, even just a kiss and I think my head would explode. I was so confused! Dammit! Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did I beg him to tell me what had gone on between him and Near? I just want everything back to normal. I want my best friend back. I want him to hate Near. I want him to fight with people because they crossed his path, not because they'd insulted me or done something to me. Mello didn't fight with anyone unless it came to me now; I finally know why.

This wasn't right! Mello's a guy, I'm a guy. It's not like I'm against gays, I couldn't care less. Let them be gay, let them have a gay parade if they want, but it's different with Mello. He's my best friend and that could ruin everything. I finally have someone that could be my friend and has been for many years now, but that's changed now that I know he-… God, I can't even think it! Dammit!

This is all Near's fault! He was the one that started this! Before he'd told Mello he liked him, everyone was straight and happy with the way things were, then Near had to mess up the flow. All just because he liked Mello! Why couldn't he have kept that a secret?! It's only going to hurt everyone in the end and no one will be happy anymore. I hate him! He thinks he's so smart, but he's actually really stupid, especially when it comes to things like this!

My thoughts drifted back to Mello. The kiss. Last night was…weird. I don't know what to feel about it. It wasn't gross, like I thought it would be. Not that I've thought of Mello in that way, I just meant a guy in general. It wasn't gross though. It wasn't nice either, but it wasn't bad. It was just weird. I had kissed my best friend, its just that alone is a weird statement, even if Mello were a girl that would still be weird because we were best friends. Well, now I'm not sur what we are.

I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should just come out and tell him that i don't feel the same way, but I'm totally cool with the gay thing. A vision of Mello's heartbroken puppy face came into my mind and I knew that option was out. Maybe I could avoid him for a while to see what he does. An angry Mello came to my mind and I surpressed a shudder. Maybe I should just stop being friend with him and find new friends. The image of grossed out kids and a sad Mello in the background now came to my mind. I just couldn't win with this! Okay, I'll just pick a random book and whatever it says will be my sign on what to do about this situation.

My fingers grazed over the spines of the books on the shelf I was leaning on. My hand stopped tracing over them and pulled out a random book. It was large and heavy, as most books here were. None of them went under five hundred pages. I turned it over and smoothed my hand across the title before reading the gold written print. _The complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe._ How the hell was that supposed to help me?! My chest rose and fell heavily under my shirt as I sighed.

I pulled my knees up and clutched the book to my chest. When I pulled back I opened it to a random page, quickly flitting over the words unintrested until my gaze caught something interesting. I leand in to make sure I'd read it correctly. I had. I closed the book and put it back in it's rightful place. I felt kind of stupid, but I bowed to the book to thank it for giving me my answer on what I should do. I swore as the bell rung and took off to head to class, I had to find Mello.

**~``~``~``~ Near ~``~``~``~**

Linda and Halle had taken up almost all the seats in class on purpose. The only seats that were avilable were the two next to Mello, other n each of his sides. I knew one would eb saved for Matt. I tried to get the girls to move their bags from my seat, but they continuously refused until the bell rung, Ms. Lewis walked in and tlod me to take a seat. I glared at the girls and made my way over to where Mello sat. I stared at him awkwardly since he hadn't realized I'd even come over because he had his face crammed into his notes, trying to study for the quiz that was going to take place in a few moments time. Finally he looked up. He looked around the room to find that there were no other seats and geastured to the one next to him. I quickly sat down, trying to hide the light blush that threatened my cheeks as the class started to whisper about us. Apparently the rumors hadn't died down quiet yet. I mentally cursed when Matt burst through the doors. Mello straightened up beside me from his usual slouching posistion. Matt was paler than usual, as of he'd been running. Ms. Lewis told matt to take a seat before handing out the test. No one was interested in the teast though.

"Now we have some drama." One kid whispered to his friend. The rest of the class must have heard what he said because all eyes were on Matt as he sailed over the room to stand in front of Mello.

"I need to talk to you." He said simply, sounding slightly out of breath. An 'oohh' rose from the crowd and eyes turned to me, all the people figuring I'd get jealous and jump in.

"Matt, you and Mello need to take your tests now, you can surely talk after class."

"No! I need to talk to him now!" Matt directed at Ms. Lewis. Mello stood, obviously shocked that Matt had taken on a harsh tone with the teacher he had a crush on and didn't stutter once.

"Sit, both of you." Sje snapped and sat at her desk. Matt was obviously serious about this because he started talking right there in class. He turned to face Mello, hand waving around and making geastures as he spoke quickly.

"_Yes, I now feel that it was then on that evening of sweet dreams that the very first dawn of human love burst upon the icy night of my spirit. Since that period I have never seen nor heard your name without a shiver half of delight, half of anxiety._" Matt huffed when he finished. "Thank god, I didn't think I was going to be able to remember it all the way through clas, especially with a test."

"Edgar Allen Poe…" Mello said softy, I was the only one that saw it, but his hand moved over on the desk to fall over his and his eyes squinted a bit, showing his thanks. Matt's face gave a small shy smile in return.

"Why yes, Edgar allen poe is quite facinating, but right now we have a test to take gentalmen, please take your seats or hold a failing grade." Ms. Lewis announced.

Matt and Mello's gaze broke away from eachother and matt took his seat next to Mello, who also sat back down. The rest of the test was boring. I finished in three minuets and I watched as people turned around to catch a glimps of the three of us. Matt and Mello would take turns taking nervous glances at each other, then turn back to their work so the other would never know. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, hoping death would just strike me now. Unfortuantly, whatever higher being there was, obviously was a sadist and kept me alive with the two new lovers, keeping me on the side to stare at Mello fondly and dream about us being together while I'd also send Matt a death glare or two, completely forgeting that I was supposed to be masking my emotions.

***``*``*``* Mello *``*``*``***

Could that clock move any slower? The whole class had already finsihed their tests, why couldn't we all just be excused? I really needed to talk to Matt! How far was he willing to take this? What did repeating my favorite Edgar Allen Poe quote mean? Did he really know it was my favorite? Were we now telepathic? I turned to him at scrunched my face, tring to see if I could hear any of his thoughts. Apparently we weren't telepathic. Did he want to date me? Did he want to be my boyfriend? Did he even like me? Maybe he is trying to tell me that our time together has come to an end? I slumped in my seat and stared at the clock, waiting for it to signal the end of class. Finally Ms. Lewis announced the end of class. Matt and I were the first ones out the door. We went to our dorm so no one else would hear what was going on. I closed the door behind us.

When I turned around, I was suddenly covered. He'd leaped into a tight hug, his red hair flowing into my face so all could see was red. I put my arms around his back and held him against me. This felt so right. He was just small enough so I could rest my head over his and his body fit against mine perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle connected together at last. I was rather dissappointed when he started to pull away, the warm leaving and the puzzle coming undone.

His face was serious een though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they held a ton of emotions in them. He backed away so he was standing on the opposite side of the room. It was obvious he didn't know how to start so I decided to fill the silence and help him start.

"So…what does this mean?" I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, him not wanting to be my friend anymore.

"Well, I'm still a little confused, but I think I l-like you." He stuttered slightly. I moed forward to try to create any contact between us, but he held up his hand, signalling for me to stop.

"What?"

"Well, I don't really know how to do any of this. It's still kinda weird." He looked down to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"You think I'm any better?! I just found out too, the worst of it was that I found out because of Near!" I didn't miss the way his eye squinted slightly, angrily, before straightening out again. I bit my lip to supress a smile.

"I guess not. You just seem so…calm about this." In fact now that he mentioned it, I noticed that he was shaking slightly and it hurt to know I was causing it.

"Trust me, I'm not really." Though I'd been freaked out at first, the whole liking a guy thing wasn't bothering me at all now, it was the fact that my crush, my best friend, was trying his hardest to fight something that would happen no matter what.

I stepped forward now, not waiting for him to give the signal. I reached out for his hand and pulled him towards me. Our bodies collided and the warmth that had left was now back again as he let a soft gasp leave his lips. After a minuet his stiff body relaxed a bit and he let his head lie on my shoulder.

"I'm scared." He admitted lowly, so soft that I had to strain to hear it. I tried to choke my answer to his statement, but it came out anyways.

"Me too." I was waiting for him to try to pull away, instead he put his arms losely around my back. We stood like that for a while, just standing there. The sunlight poured in through the window above our desk, the floor made a soft sound as we shifted our body weight everyonce in a while and also made our clothes create ruffled friction. Then he broke the calm silence with a chuckle, a small one, but it was filled with sarcasim. I pushed him and arms length away, holding him by his shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing…" He shook his head and looked away.

"Oh, come on!" I pushed him slightly.

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?!" I prompted.

"I was thinking…about the…kiss." His cheeks blushed a cherry red that blended with his hair.

"Oh…." My face dropped a bit. "Was it bad?"

"What? No!" He moved forward again.

"Well usually people would laugh at you if it was bad." My head hung and my blonde bangs covered my eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way." We were both silent until he decided to break it once again. "Was I bad?" My eyes shot up to meet his goggle-clad ones.

"No way!" I exclaimed, though, since he's the only person I've ever kissed, I really wouldn't know.

"I-I want-" He broke off to take a deep breath to calm his stuttering. "I want to try again." He said shyly. My eyes blinked over involuntarily.

I moved forward to move his head to face mine. Our eyes met breifly before I pulled him to me. The unfortuneate thing was, our teeth clinked together painfully. I let him go and we both rejoiced rubbing at our mouths, Matt muttering 'ow' over and over again. We both now found ourselves on the floor, not able to stand any longer and we both just collapsed as the pain slowly recieded.

"Well, that was supposed to be a strong romantic feeling but I guess I already failed at that." I laughed at my own embarrassment.

"Maybe if we go slower." He said as he finally pulled his hand from his face to check if he was bleeding, he wasn't.

"Yeah…"

I crawled over to him and pushed him back so he was laying flat. The shadows of his eyes behind his goggles moved to indicate that his eyes widned. My breathing increased and came out in short pants and I straddled his waist, trying not to put too much weight on him, afraid that I'd weigh too much and hurt him. I watched as his teeth moved forward to bite at his lower lip, pulling the pink skin into his mouth. I bent slowly, making sure the previous acident wouldn't happen again.

**~``~``~``~ Matt ~``~``~``~**

He laid lightly over me, his arms holding him up to support his weight. His lips ghosted over mine at first before lightly pressing into them, seeming unsure of what to do now that he wasn't driven by raging horomones and a power to prove something like he was with our first kiss. The though echoed through my head and I realized, I was kissing my _best friend_. Then I started to laugh…into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at me, wondering what he did wrong.

The laugher rolled through me. He sat up his hair sawying back and forth before settling to frame his face. He started to blur in my eyes as tears filled them from the laughing.I waved my hand in the air to attempt to tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong. He crossed his arms and pouted, waiting for me to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Well what is so funny now?" He sounded a bit hurt.

"I-It was j-just…It was great, but then I realized who I was kissing and it was like, 'whoa! Mello's kissing me!'" I started laughing again, though I calmed down again when I saw that he didn't find it as funny as I did. "okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Try again."

He rolled his eyes and leand in again. Once again his lips pressed to mine, trying to resume where they'd been before. Once again I started to laugh. He sat up again with a huff and seeing that I was laughing like a hyenia by now, pulled his legs from me to sit beside me. I clutched my ribs where they were starting to hurt.

"What the hell did I do?" I gasped for air from my deep laughing.

"N-Nothing. Really, Mello, nothing. It was because of how the thought sounded in my head."

He then grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. This time our teeth didn't collide but our lips did. My laughter had though. Electricty shot through my entire body, my face felt pleasureable tingles as lips slowly moved over mine, a thumb tracing the jaw line. My eyes had long ago closed, sinking me further into the kiss. Slowly I responded to his minstrations, gradually gathering more strength to fully move along with his lips in a sincronized rhythm.

We stayed like this for a while. Just sitting there, prssed together, lips creating friction that could light a fire. I swore sparks started coming off of us as he pushed me back down to lay on the ground. Small puffs of air hit my face as he resumed his earlier straddling position. His hands roamed down my chest and back up my sides, goose bumps rising on my skin. My hands found eachother as they locked around Mello's back. He pulled away slightly to take in a deep brweath of air before closing the small distance he'd made between us again.

My head was dizzy, and not just because of the lck of oxegyen it was getting, though that probably had a big part of it. Mello's hands ran all over me, up and down my sides, oer my chest, caressing my face and tracing my jaw and freckles that spotted my cheeks. My hands had unlocked and began running through his blonde hair, not catching even one tangle in it. Then it wasn't just this anymore.

His hands romed down my stomach, playing with the hem of my shirt. They slipped under and the cold appendages touched the heated skin of my stomach, it should have made a sizzle. My eyes snaped open and my hands found his shoulders. I pushed him up, disconnecting our lips. I took great gasps of air, realizing that most of the dizziness was from the lack of oxygen. He gae a small smile before trying to lean back into, pushing his hands further. I pushed him back again and my hands found his, pulling them from under my clothes.

"Mello, I-I can't."

"Huh?" Seriously, he may have been the second sucessor but that blonde hair took over sometimes.

"I'm not ready to go further." I looked away with a blush.

"Oh…Okay." I looked back at him.

"Okay? Really? You're not mad?" My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Of course not. Should I be?" He looked even more confused. I shook my head. "Besides, I couldn't be mad after _that_." I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I reached up to touch his nose. I wasn't sure why, I just did. He gave another smile that showed his true happiness. He seemed so sure and calm, while I was the perfect picture of a wreck. I sighed, realizing my fate was sealed the moment I made my decision. Our eyes unlocked as a rapid knock was heard from our door.

"Matt, Mello?" Oh great.

**Readers:**

**Yes! So? What do you think? I have been working on this every chance I got while I was away so it may seem a bit choppy. Yes, Matt made his decision. And yes I am evil for leaving you on a cliffy! Well, I'll try to get another chapter up soon…ish…..**

**Oh! For everyone that likes BB, I have a BB story out now. BxL, if you want too, check it out.**

**Bye Bye loves!**


	9. Manipulation

**Hey guys! I know this is extremely short but I HAD to update something! There will be more off this chapter soon, don't worry. Now I have a new laptop and it works really well! I will be posting a lot more often again; this is just to get you through until I make the big chapter coming next! YAY! **

**Okay, so thanks for all of the reviews I got, they did indeed make me feel much better. Especially the one where I was invited to hit a piñata filled with goo! How sweet is that!? I hope that went well for you!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day ESPECIALLY if you're single! For my valentines we threw an anti-Valentines party! It was so much fun! Just the singles in our group! And um….lets just say that at the end people weren't so happy if they had a BF/GF……*cough***

**Well I hope this gets you through, it kinda sucks but the next chapter will be much better!**

**~``~``~``~ Mello ~``~``~``~ **

I let a low growl slip past my throat as the rapid knocking was heard once more. I was going to attempt to stay quiet until they went away but Matt quickly shouted that we'd be there in a second. With another growl and a push off the smaller male below me, I was up and headed for the door.

I creaked it open to reveal a female. Linda stood there looking around nervously. Her eyes traveled to me once the door had opened. One of her hands was twirling a ringlet around her slim finger, while the other held a small basket. I rose an eyebrow at her and she began to look even more nervous. She had started shaking slightly. I had always made her uncomfortable, but it really shows when she didn't have anyone else with her.

"How can we help you?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"U-Um. Here." She reached into the basket and pulled out a small, poorly wrapped bag of cookies. "Tomorrow is Near's birthday. I know he doesn't really care about his birthday but this year we got permission to hold a party in the dinning hall and I know it would mean a lot to Near if you could come." I blinked, not really sure if this was for real. My brooding thoughts were interrupted by the warm body heat that crept up next to me.

"Hey, Linda, what's going on?" Matt looked from me to her hen back to me.

"We're invited to Near's birthday." I shot him a scowl that let him know that we would not be attending.

"Um, M-Matt?" Linda's voice had gotten softer and even more annoying than

before.

"Yeah?" He leaned against the frame of the door.

"I w-was wondering i-if maybe you'd want t-to go to Near's p-party as my…date?"

She began twiddling her fingers together. I almost choked to death on air and Matt just looked at her like she wasn't really there.

"Sorry, I can't." He turned his head slightly towards me and I tried to hold down the smile that threatened to crawl its way onto my face.

"Oh, okay…." Her face fell and she let out a soft sniffle. Oh no! She was not playing the guilt card. I bit my lip to hold back the laughter.

"um…" I looked to Matt. It was obvious by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that laughing at her was the last thing on his mind. He too bit his lip, but for a completely different reason. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and it also became dry when Matt started to rub the back of his head. Her plan of evil was actually working. He took a nervous glace at me and looked back to Linda. "Maybe if I go then I'll maybe be your…date." The last word almost didn't make it from his mouth through the air.

"Bye Linda." I growled and shut the door, almost catching Matt's hand.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He squealed in response to my harshness.

"You're going out on a date with LINDA?!" His eyes widened behind his goggles.

"Mello, calm down, we are just friends."

"You should tell her that!"

And the door slammed behind me when I stormed out of the room. The halls were nearly empty; a few kids here and there were seen playing some sort of game. I marched forward until I was at the big front doors of Wammy's house. I didn't care if we weren't allowed out side without supervision, I left anyways.

The sky was a dark grey, signaling the rain about to fall to the earth. I Walked along one of the many pathways that led to the front gate of Wammy's house. On my way I came to the small pond that had naturally formed over the years. I looked onward to the gates but finally decided to sit by the small pond.  
I looked overhead to the clouds looming with rain. It would probably start pouring any second now. I silently dipped my hand into the water, not caring that it was ice cold and would probably give me frost bite if it stayed in the water for too long. I sighed and watched as a fish swam around, once circling my finger before it went off the swim again.

"It seems to like you." I jumped and pulled my hand from the water. I turned to face the person who'd spoken. L was leaning over my shoulder looking to the fish as though it were the most boring thing in the world.

"Oh, um, yeah I guess so." I looked back to the small creature that had seemed to find a friend.

"You know, sometimes little gestures that seems like the end of the world, may just be something small and not worth mentioning." He knew. Some how he knew. I didn't know how, but he did.

"Well, maybe that person shouldn't have done it in the first place." I said sadly, throwing a small glance to L.

"Mello, you know Matt is easily manipulated when it looks like he's going to hurt someone. Do you know that when you and he had that one fight he was found in the library, crying?" My head shot over to him. Now I was feeling really bad. I could only picture a small red head amongst all those books crying. "You should go find him." I nodded and got up, realizing for the first time that my hand was like an ice cube, freeing cold.

"Where are you going?" He rose his eye brow. I nodded my head towards the gate where L's usual car was waiting, beeping loudly for him to hurry up.

"Um, a new case. I'm sure you'll hear all about it."

All the children would learn about L's new case in only a little while, but that's not important right now…

"Matt?" I poked my head around the door to find matt lying on his bed, playing a video game. His tongue poked out cutely from its warm cavern and he would tilt his head from side to side as screens changed. He looked up and quickly paused his game when he noticed I'd entered the room.

"Mello! I'm sorry I didn't think, I just did and we don't have to go tonight and I'm stupid and-"He was cut off when I moved forward.

I claimed his lips for my own, the words he was about to say were lost and forgotten, just like the game he'd tossed back on the bed behind him. It started to beep again, signaling a button had been pushed and it was no longer on pause. Matt moved to press further into me, his arms snaking around my back. I couldn't let this go to far though; I had something I needed to do. I broke off of him and leaned back a bit to look at his face.

"It's not your fault. I was just jealous I guess. I know you're easily manipulated." I rolled my eyes and place a small kiss to his nose. A spot of warmth left my back when Matt brought up his hand to rub the spot. I gave him a confused look and he let his hand fall.

"Sorry, ticklish." A small pink hue dusted his cheeks. I laughed and released him.

"Oh, by the way, we are going tonight. To Near's birthday."

"But you hate Near."

"Yeah, but I have a point to prove." He gave a confused look but let it go, resting on the bed and trying to save himself from losing whatever game he'd been playing and had been repeatedly dieing over and over again in the back ground.

**Okay, 1,472 words will get you through to the next chapter right? Good! I really just had to update something!**

**Next chapter will be all about Near's birthday where Mello will do something naughty…..I'm just gonna leave you with that little piece of information.**

**Oh, so you don't have to ask. Mello and Matt are 13, Near is turning 11.**

**And yes, STUPID LINDA! ^-^**


	10. Confused Again!

**Readers: **

**I don't want to keep you waiting anymore especially after I told you Mello was going to do something bad (and grrr, I hate it so I don't think you'll like it either, but we all just have to live with it or have waited for a long time until I write another chapter, which I really don't want to do, so DEAL) ^-^…..without further ado………..**

**~``~``~``~ Mello ~``~``~``~**

I walked with Matt's hand clasped in my own. This was the first time we'd walked like this. It had actually been pretty awkward at first. First we left the room, as usual, normal as could be. I had dressed in my leather with my rosary beads Matt had gotten me. Matt had dressed in his stripes and faded jeans. He'd actually let his goggles hang from around his neck instead of having them perched over his eyes, though his uncut long shaggy red hair covered over them anyways.

I had watched as Matt attempted to wrap paper around a small toy figure for Near's present. I didn't understand why he needed a present. He just turned another year older, it wasn't like he had to do any hard work to achieve that. Matt had insisted that it would be 'polite' to take him something. So Matt dug through everything in our room and eventually found the small toy figure that was dressed in camouflage and held a plastic gun in his hands.

I sighed as I watched the gamer try to balance on one leg, using the other one to steady the toy as he wrapped it. He began to hobble around and eventually steadied himself when his back collided with the wall. The toy still ended up being wrapped showing that no skill was put into it. Parts and bits of it stuck out. It was actually more pathetic than not having any present at all.

After that, he just looked at me and I looked at him, both of us looking for the answer to what we were supposed to do now. I mean, if we were dating then obviously it would be better to stand close to each other but then again, neither of us knew that the other was thinking the same thing and thought we'd each get upset at the idea. Not to mention, what would anyone else say if they saw us. Did we want them to know or not? Finally I brought it up and we both agreed to hold hands on the way there but not when we were there, deciding it would be better not to tell people.

At first walking was okay, a bit unusual to both of us from the new way it worked, but still okay. Then Matt decided he just couldn't hold the present and his game at the same time and wanted to put it in his back pocket. So he handed me the present, which I held up to look in the small dolls eyes and silently warn it of its new owner. In the meantime, Matt was trying to stuff his game in his back pocket on the side with the hand I was holding, because that's the one that he usually puts it in. Now, why he didn't just shove it in the other one or his front pockets I'm not sure, but he was really set on putting it in this pocket.

So, here we were, standing in the middle of the hallway, holding hands, me holding a present and Matt trying to look over his shoulder for where his game would be going. Eventually Matt twisted us up trying to get the game into this pocket. Our arms were twisted upside down and he'd gone under mine to try getting at a better angle or something. My shoulder felt like it was popping and I twisted my body trying to get into a more comfortable position. I ended up with my arm wrapped around my back and Matt twisted further. Finally he let out a frustrated breath and we let go of each other. He had no problem shoving the game into his back pocket then.

After we got over blushing and making nervous little gestures, we resumed holding hands. Everything was once again going fine until we came to a split hallway. Now, Matt isn't too bright when it comes to hallways or something because he was trying to go a completely wrong way to get to the dinning hall. So we went different ways and didn't realize it until it was too late. Our joined hands sent us rushing backwards and we bumped roughly into each other. The force was great that we fell down, me falling directing on top of him and knocking the breath out of him.

We got up, rubbing the sore spots from where we'd collided. Then, foolishly, we decided to try this once more. I took his hand in mine and we walked extremely slowly. Every time we wanted to move anywhere not in the straight line we stopped and decided on a way to go first, then continued walking. It took longer to get there, but it was worth it when we got to hold hands and not get injured.

We'd finally made it. We let go of each other's hand and entered the dinning hall. I glance over once at Matt before taking in the sight before us. At the entry of the hall was a table where gifts were carelessly stacked. There weren't that many, but after glancing around the room I realized that there weren't that many people here either. In the distance I could see where they'd set up a stand for food and a punch bowl. On the ceiling were escaped balloons that looked very tiny compared to other balloons.

The room wasn't decorated well, but it was the most decorated it's been since it opened, so I guess that's a good thing. I followed Matt around the room as he placed the present on the table, gave small hello's to a few people we passed and headed to the food table. This is where Matt started piling a ton of food onto a paper plate like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hungry much?" I asked, tucking a chocolate bar under my vest discreetly so no one would know that I had it and wasn't going to pay for it. Matt turned to me, obviously not have caught me stealing.

"Well, I know that you'll only eat that chocolate bar under you're shirt without anything else, so now that we're….together, I guess it's my responsibility to keep you as healthy as possible." So he had seen…or he just knew my too well….either way I didn't care, what I cared about was what he'd said after that. I grabbed his hand to stop him from continuing the food mountain that was forming.

"Stop. Don't." I let my bangs fall over my eyes. "I don't want you to do that."

"Mello-"

"No!" I snapped at him quietly enough for only him to hear. "If you do that then that means you're changing. I-I don't want you to do that. I want you to stay the care free 'whatever' Matt. That's who I like. I don't want the house-wife Matt." I was sure he'd laugh at me for thinking he was changing, so what he told me actually surprised me.

"Okay." That was it. Simple. Nothing else. He put the plate down and just walked away, grabbing a roll as he stalked over to the table we usually sat at. I let a small smile creep onto my face.

Just as I started walking to go sit down with Matt, a girl popped up in front of me. Halle. I knew I'd have to face her sooner or later. She gave a smile and tucked her LIGHT blonde hair behind her ears, giving a small smile. I looked over her shoulder and growled lowly when I saw that Linda had already started to invade Matt-Land.

"Well, Well, Well. I never thought you'd actually come Mello. Nice outfit." I narrowed my eyes as she reached out her hand and placed it over my shoulder.

"Matt made me." I stated before trying to push past her. She just stepped in my way.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Matt certainly doesn't need you right now, see, he and Linda are talking." I tried to hold back my temper as I was tempted to just push past her roughly and pull Matt back to our room to have some 'alone time' to make sure he knew who he belonged with. To no avail, I kept it in control and even managed to have a polite conversation with Halle, despite the thousand times she attempted to flirt with me, sending casual touches and wanna-be-sexy smiles at me.

***``*``*``* Matt *``*``*``***

I couldn't believe it. I'd lost Mello for a second and Linda was all over me. All I was trying to do was give Mello a view of a (trying to be) sexy walk. I'm guessing it hadn't worked or he would have rushed over here. Now I was being clung to by Linda. I looked her up and down. Her brown curly locks hung loose at her shoulders but were kept in place by a head band. She was dressed in a dust pink dress that had little jewels lining the bottom. The dress swayed as she walked and fit her almost curve-less figure perfectly. Along with the dress she had on rosy pink strap flats.

"I'm so glad you came!" She said for the thousandth time since she'd been over here.

"I think you should get a new hair style." Her eyebrows scrunched together at the first thing I'd said to her.

"L-Like w-what?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I tried to reassure her. "I just think you'd look better if you cut you're hair a bit, straightened it and got rid of the bangs." Her lip trembled a bit, but she looked a little more confident. "Although you're beautiful now too." I continued trying to comfort. At this statement her eyes lit up.

"R-really?!" _Crap,_ Mello would have killed me if he'd heard me say that.

"Linda!" Both of us looked towards the direction her name had come from. It had been Halle, Mello standing behind her looking like he was about ready to kill her.

"What?" She asked with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"It's time to go get Near, he should be back from the library!" I now noticed that Halle had a pretty tight clutch on Mello's arm. I grit my teeth but ignored it.

"I'll go find him!" Mello said, yanking his arm from her grip.

"Yay! Then I can have more time with Matt!" Linda cheered. Both Mello and my face dropped when she shouted this. I sighed then nodded to Mello to let him know that he could go without me.

I watched as his back retreated slowly. He was reluctant to leave me behind. After all we were both a bit needy. It was the beginning of our relationship and I we both wanted each other all to ourselves. I was tempted to call him back in or chase him down, but I resisted with a sigh. I straightened my bangs so they completely covered my eyes and turned back to the two girls.

**~``~``~``~ Near ~``~``~``~**

I rested in the middle of my train set. My room was dark except for the small amount of light the moon and stars shone into my room. I pushed the small model of a train and let out a small, barely audible sigh. Nothing was going right anymore. I wasn't allowed to show any emotion, I had been kicked out of the library when I fell asleep and was forced to go try to get some rest. I hadn't slept in about three days, since Mello spent the night in my room. Speaking of, I was certain that Mello and Matt were now together.

I gripped the train in my hand tightly. _Why him?_ That was the thought that had gone through my mind since I was sure they were together. The thing I'd tried so hard to avoid happening since I'd confessed to Mello was happening. Why didn't he like me? Was I too young? No, despite my age, I was almost as tall as him and I was even more mature that Matt was, plus there was only two years between us. That couldn't be the reason. Was it the fact that I liked toys? He didn't seem to mind them when he slept here before. The memory of us both crammed into my small bed fogged my brain. Then there was only the feeling of that moment when he'd almost kissed me. The scene played in my head clearly. I could see every feature on his face, hear the strangled breathing, and feel every erratic heartbeat.

I was thankfully pulled from the memory as a knock at my door was heard. I mumbled a quiet 'go away' and hoped that was enough for the person on the other side to get the hint to leave me alone. There was another knock, louder and more forceful this time. I said my comment a bit louder incase they hadn't heard. Again the knock came, pounding loudly.

"Dammit Near, if you don't open the fucking door right now I'll bust through the fucking thing myself, and I won't help you fix the damn thing. Now open up you little bastard!"

My eyes widened and my feet scrambled to get up fast enough, causing me to trip. I'd almost ruined my train set but narrowly missed it. I speedily opened the door and sure enough, there was Mello. He had one hand raised in a fist, as though he was about to knock again. It fell to his side when the door opened.

"Come on, Linda and Halle wants you." He started to walk away again. What a depressing moment. I literally sagged over, looking a bit like L.

"Mello…"

"Yeah?" He looked back to see me sagged over. "Are you okay?" He asked bored, walking back over to stand in front of me again. I blinked a few times and twisted a piece of hair around my finger as I thought of all the options I had right then. I watched as his foot began to tap on the ground, waiting for an answer. I guess I couldn't even think this through, I just had to….

***``*``*``* Mello *``*``*``***

My blue eyes widened when what was happening processed through my brain. I was just standing there innocently a second ago, and now this. Warmth had quickly covered me and weight had been applied to me. I stumbled backwards trying to balance myself until I felt the wall slide against my back, holding me up. I couldn't believe this.

One second I was looking at him, the next he launched at me. His pajama clad arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding himself to me. Now all I stared at were his closed, scrunched up eyelids. His snow white hair clouding all other vision around me. I placed my hands around his rib cage, trying to push away. They shook as they gripped. They wouldn't move him away, if anything, they seemed to pull him closer.

I willed them not to but my eye lids started lowering, closing my eyes. Then all I felt was warm soft against me. A fuzzy feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Then I moved slightly. His lips pressed against my own that were still slightly sugared from the chocolate I'd eaten on the way over here. The slight movement of mine, caused his to lighten and make the kiss a bit gentler, sweeter. He pressed closer into me, my arms pulled him in. Then it suddenly hit me. _Matt._

The image of the red head took over my brain. Him smiling sweetly, cutely, adorably at me, his eyes squinting and freckled cheeks rounding. I pushed away. Near fell to the ground with a small 'oof'. My eyes went wide again as my fingers traced my lips. I tried to find some sort of time. When I looked past to Near's opened bedroom, my eyes caught the clock that had read _6:25_ when I'd first gotten here. It had taken about a minuet and 30 seconds until Near had started that. That means the kiss he'd just given had lasted for about three minuets! Before I came here I was with Matt and had done no wrong, now in five minuets total I'd managed to cheat on a new first boyfriend that had just been made official and for some reason liked it, ruined my whole way of thinking about both Near and Matt and soon I'd would ruin Near's life even more than I obviously had.

I glanced at him before just running. I couldn't be near him right now. I ran until I got to where the party was being held. I looked around the almost empty room and noticed all of the people had gathered around the table that Matt was at. I stormed over there and pushed through people, shoving them aside carelessly. When I got to Matt I realized why everyone was so excited.

"Hey, Mello! I'm gonna beat my new record, look." I didn't look. It was some sort of annoying beeping game that I really wanted to disappear at the moment.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt!" Everyone around us began to chant as the red headed gamer got closer to his new goal. I fumed angrily and grabbed the game from his hands. Switching it off without saving and chucked it against the wall.

Matt's eyes widened and he looked up at me to see what was going on. Before he could figure it out, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him out of the crowd and out of the dinning hall. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as we passed Near in the hall way, but I kept going without looking back, Matt protesting behind me. I just needed to get away, not even noticing the small object he had with him.

**Readers:**

**See, i said you wouldn't like the twist, but fret not my loves, everything will be okay. Everything happens for a reason after all!**


	11. The Big 'It'

**Readers:**

**I've thought this chapter over so many times. I've actually made a second chapter that goes in a different direction, but I decided to do this for you all. So, here's what we've all been waiting for….**

**WARNING: Yaoi ahead, it's rated M for a reason!**

**~``~``~``~ Matt ~``~``~``~**

I was pressed roughly into the wall of our room, Mello nipping at my neck and breathing softly into my ear. My breathing picked up and my body turned to goo, much as it had been doing whenever Mello was around. My hands pressed to his shoulders, trying to push him away. My strength had left me and now my mind was a foggy haze. The only thing that still seemed to run clearly through it was how we'd gotten into this position.

Mello had pulled me down the hall as I protested behind him. He was a lot stronger than me though so he pulled me easily, ignoring my complaints. He threw open our dorm room door and rushed us inside, almost closing my hand in the door from his impatience. He'd finally released me, but now he was digging under his bed and pulling everything (a pair of socks, one of my video games, and tons of chocolate) out from under it rapidly and pushing it aside.

"Mello, what's going on?" He just held up a finger towards me to silence me as he began to push his bed next to mine. "Mello, come on, what are you doing?" I moved forward but he'd already finished.

He stopped pushing the bed and faced me directly. He looked at me through my sheet of red hair and moved forward to me. He began pushing me backwards. This is how we got into our current position. His hand traveled down my front, hesitating slightly at the bottom hem of it before he slowly started underneath the cloth. My hand gripped around his wrist under my shirt. He looked down to where I'd grabbed him, his forehead still pressed against my shoulder. He let out a small gasp.

"Matt!" He backed away, leaving me cold. As he backed away he plucked the small circular object from my fingers. My eyes widened. I'd forgotten that I'd had that. "W-what the fuck is this? Where the hell did you get it?!"

"One of the guys in the dining hall gave it to me." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I wasn't actually going to do anything with it!" I tried to fight a hopeless battle.

"Matt, don't you know what smoking will do to your lungs?" he twirled the small stick in his hand but held it away as if it would blow up any second.

"Yes, Mels, I do!" I moved forward and took the small drug away from him. "I'm not going to!" He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to complain again. So, I had to do something to stop it. I moved forward and captured his lips to stop his rant before it began; all words were swallowed down as his tongue moved in to poke at mine.

I had no choice but to accept his prod. I'd started it, so I let him take control. He twisted his tongue around mine and pulled them both into his mouth where they danced in harmony for a while before Mello pushed them both back into my mouth. His tongue left mine and began exploring my mouth, tracing over every bump and crease, silently counting my teeth as he traced over them.

I hadn't even realized that we were once again against the wall. This time my mind was a bit more clear than before but my legs still felt like jelly. His arms went under mine to wrap around my shoulders and let his fingers touch the top of my chest. Mine reacted to his and pulled him in closer to me. After a while, we broke apart for much needed air. I watched, fascinated, as Mello's eyes slowly opened to reveal two bright blue orbs staring into my red mop of bangs.

He reached up to my face. I slightly cringed and hoped it was only my imagination. I'd never let anyone see my eyes clearly except for my parents. My dad was actually the one who insinuated that I looked too much like a woman with them and told me to start covering them up. I guess I didn't need to care about that anymore though. His fingers brushed against the bridge of my nose as he began separating my hair from my eyes.

**~``~``~``~ Mello ~``~``~``~**

I'd never seen Matt without his goggles or hair over his eyes. I wondered what they were like as I pushed the hair away. Why would he hide them? Were they really tiny? Maybe they were a strange color? I grew more curious wondering why Matt would keep them hidden. When I removed all of the red, I only met Matt's closed eye lids, which had freckles, spotted along them, just like his nose and cheeks had strewn across them.

"Matt?" I pressed into him and whispered against his lips. "Can I see?" His eyes moved under their lids and scrunched tightly together before resting again.

Slowly, he lifted his lids, parting them so slowly he only revealed slight bits at a time. He blinked a few times before opening them widely. My own blue orbs widened as I took in the array of color. It wasn't just one solid green. It was several (I counted a thousand in just one look) shades thrown together. They shone brightly and sparkled in the corners. The small pupil in the middle adjusted itself to the new lighting and the irises bunched up smaller over the black hole. They were almost that of a hunting tigers, full of life, energy and excitement.

"Well…" The red head asked nervously.

"Wow." I breathed out. There were no other words that would come to my mind. Instead I just closed the distance between us and sealed it with a kiss.

Soon we'd resumed our earlier positions as our mouths housed a beautiful dance between the two muscles. It still seemed kind of sloppy but that was because we had both only kissed each other, and only once had been filled with almost this much passion.

My hand that had traveled its way up into Matt's shirt again was once again being clutched by the others. I was about to pull away when I remembered why I'd started this, why I'd come this far. I couldn't look back. Not now.

Near had assaulted what didn't belong to him and made me actually feel…good. My eyes fluttered slightly as I thought back to where Near and I had been about twenty minuets ago. I mentally scolded myself for thinking anything like that and I also insisted the reason I'd felt so good just a second ago, when thinking of Near, was because of all the things Matt and I were doing now.

I needed to forget about the hall. I needed to forget about Near. I needed to feel Matt. I needed more Matt. I began pushing my hand up further. While Matt still gripped onto me, I could tell he was torn between shoving me away and pulling me closer. He seemed like he would become really troubled if he let me do what he knew I wanted to do, but then again he'd beat himself up if he didn't do it too. So he just held me through his shirt, not able to make up his mind. I didn't care right now really. If he wanted me to stop, he'd let me know, but as long as he wasn't stopping me, I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

Our bodies felt like one because they were pressed so tightly together. We broke the kiss briefly every once in a while to take a swift breath of air before going back in. After a while of these actions I became a bit bored and needed more. Finally my hands reached their long awaited destination and brushed lightly over the two raised nubs on Matt's chest. This caused a delightful reaction of a shiver and a soft mewl from deep within him. This time my touch was more forceful as my fingers lightly pinched the bumps. I relished in the noises that matt emitted.

Finally Matt had made up his mind. He dropped the hand around my wrist and let it trace down my side, raising goose-bumps on my skin. My eyes widened as Matt suddenly became more confident, his hands gripping my ass to pull me closer into him. Hey whatever works, I smirked.

I moved from his mouth and used my lips to travel down his jaw line, placing nips and licks every once in a while. After I got down to the base of his neck, I felt for the beating pulse that was going crazy under the skin, sucking that spot until the blood vessels under it popped, leaving a dark red hickey on the skin.

I gave the spot a last lick before going back to Matt's lips. Our tongues connected once more. I felt his hands slid between us, looking for the zipper on the front of my leather vest. Since my hands were already under Matt's shirt, I pulled it up and got Matt to lift his arms. I pulled the shirt over his head. I quickly got rid of the goggles from around his neck, tossing them carefully on our desk before returning to Matt. His hands were struggling to un zip my top. I placed my hand over his and led it down.

We took a break for some much needed air, taking in the sight of each other's newly exposed skin. Sure we'd both see each other topless a hundred times before, especially in summer when it got really hot, but somehow this time was different. The sight was like crack, making both of us want to stay in this position and look at the other forever.

Finally Matt broke our trance as he ran a lone finger down the side of my chest, ghosting over a pale pink nipple. Suddenly the fire was back as I pulled him in again, our bare chests colliding with each other, rubbing together to create friction as we moved.

I guided him backwards until his legs hit the bed and sent us both tumbling backwards onto the sheeted mattress. I knew that Matt was still littler than me so I tried not to apply to much of my body weight on him, afraid of hurting him in someway.

His arms wrapped around my back, nails digging into the skin that would later hold a million mistakes. Now our mouths didn't even communicate, we were both so fixed on what was going to happen next. Drool ran down the side of Matt's cheek but neither of us cared. All there is now is him and I, alone, both of us ready to mark what the others' forever is rightfully.

It hit me then, how much this moment meant. Matt seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both stopped and just stared at each other. I knew that Matt was the person I wanted to belong to for my entire life, but did he feel the same way.

The spark that shone brightly the next second told me that he did feel the same. That's when I slowly kissed down his chest until my hands found the zipper on his faded jeans, pulling it down lazily. I began working with the button on his pants as he began working on mine. In the end, after I had to hop around embarrassedly to get out of the leather, both items of clothing lay on the ground next to our shirts. Matt's game boy actually fell out of his back pocket and crashed to the ground. I thought that it would all be over there and he'd try to go 'rescue' the game and he'd realize what he was doing and tell me we couldn't do any more. Instead he looked at it sadly before leaving it and putting all attention back on me.

The only difference between us now I realized when Matt turned his eyes back to me and they widened. Did I mention how tight those pants were? I could barely fit in them and for some reason people expected me to be able to fit underwear in them too? That was like asking for a peasant to turn silver to gold. Impossible.

Matt really didn't seem to mind, he was just shocked at first. This was the first time he'd _seen me_. I didn't try to hide and I didn't blush, I just stood there to let him see, after all, he was going to have to deal with it…unless he changed his mind.

I walked back over and climbed on him, straddling his hips. He blinked before giving a light smile. I knew he wasn't going to back down now. Despite Matt being the submissive one, I knew he wouldn't back down from something like this. It still made me a bit nervous to see his reaction as I started pulling his boxers down inch by inch. Surprisingly, since both of us had obviously know we'd both hit puberty by the changes that had taken place in our voices we knew we had hair in…_that_ area, I just hadn't been expecting the color. Mine were a lightish blonde that if turned the right way you could barely see them, so I expected Matt's to be bright like his hair color. Instead they were a light brownish. I mentally shrugged at my wrong assumption and moved on to better things.

I gave Matt one look to see if it was okay to do anything. He just gave me a look like _'isn't this __**it?**__'_ I tried not to chuckle at his innocence and leaned down, taking a small lick at his head. This caused a bit of a freak out in Matt. He really hadn't known what was next and shot straight up, causing me to fall backwards on the floor.

After a minuet of pacing and mumbling under his breath he returned to the bed and just looked at me from above. He reached out one hand to run through my hair. His eyes met mine and he finally spoke, asking the first question.

"How do you know about this stuff?" My cheeks tinted red as I remembered my own first shocking experience. Usually you don't get to the sexual education classes until you're about fifteen.

So when Near made me realize that I liked Matt, I became really curious for the first time. At night I snuck into that section of the library where the older kids got to check out sexual education books. I became really shocked as I flipped through the pages. After that, since none of the books mention two of the same gender, I got online and hacked through the blocking system on the internet (I wasn't very good at hacking, Matt was because he usually did it to get the newest versions of games online) and looked up as much as I could think of and got the answers to questions as they came off the top of my head. I don't think I've used dictionary online for so many things in one sitting before.

"Um, research." I brushed off quickly. Matt only nodded.

"Can you tell me what we have to do first?" So I told him. I told him everything I found out. Somewhere in the middle of my explanation he'd laid back on the bed and by the end I was sure he'd passed out. I climbed back on top of him to find he was still alive and awake. I kissed his neck over and over, trailing up until I connected our lips again.

After we broke this kiss, I let my hands wonder down his sides as his found my back again and I resumed kissing down his chest. This time I decided he'd need a bit of pleasure before we got to that. So, when I reached one of the pinkish nipples, I took it in my mouth and let my tongue trace over it. This earned me a great reaction too. Matt's back arched, pushing me further into his chest. I smiled and released the now abused red nipple.

I sat up again to resume my earlier position. I gave him a questioning look and he replied with a small nod, running his hands down my chest. I leaned over to give a little lick to the hardened organ. Matt's breath hitched so I took that as a good reaction and became more forceful, decided to take a big step and go down further to lick from base to tip. This time I shivered with him as the feeling waved through my entire body.

I followed what I'd learned from online and took the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, licking the pre-cum forming in beads from the very tip. I tried to do what I was told and take him the entire way in, but I almost choked and gagged so I pulled back until I felt comfortable enough. The sound of panting and slight moans could now be heard from the red head. He wasn't too fussy, but he did squirm around a bit.

I couldn't believe what we were actually doing. It seemed to hit me all over again, but I just thought of how much I cared for Matt. He was like a brother to me, a best friend…a boyfriend. I brushed the thought aside; it was too soon for that. Right now, it was just me and him.

I felt his body tighten and his hips lock. He was already about to cum. I pulled away, causing a tiny to escape Matt. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and a pout on his face. I lifted up and kissed him softly on the lips before returning to my previous position. At this Matt's eyes once again widened.

**~``~``~``~ Matt ~``~``~``~**

I couldn't help but start shaking. After Mello told me what he was going to do, I couldn't help being scared out of my mind. He was going to do mean things to a place that should never be messed with. I braced myself for what was to come, preparing for pain, so I was surprised when Mello put his fingers to my lips and commanded me to suck on them. I blinked. He knows more than I do, so I really had no choice but to trust him. I guess I could make him stop, but truth be told, I want this too badly to stop now.

What had made him decided that this would be our fate for tonight? He'd just gone to get Near then he came back in a rage of passion. What had happened? My eyes widened around the pleasure as I finally thought about this. _Near._ What had he done now? What did he do to Mello? Did he say something to him? I would kick his-

All of my thoughts stopped there as I felt a jolt of discomfort. My nose scrunched up at the new feeling. Mello had started 'preparing' me. He'd said it would cause a bit of pain, but there wasn't any so far. It was just awkward to sit here with Mello sticking his finger up my ass. Little electric shocks spread through my nerves as he flexed the finger inside of me. He looked up at me to make sure I was okay.

He then squished in another soggy finger. I hadn't been expecting it to hurt as badly as it did. I actually shot up and started crawling backwards trying to get away from the intruder. When I hit the headboard of the bed, I was forced to relax. I tried to make it seem like it wasn't too bad because Mello looked like he was ready to give up and tell me that he was sorry. Then he moved the two fingers.

"Ah! Ha!" I let slip out. It wasn't a pleasurable scream, but a pain filled one.

"Matt, I'm sorry!" Mello started to pull away, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"N-No."

I must be a masochist or something because I _needed_ him to continue. The room had become very hot. Beads of sweat trailed down my face and collected on Mello's eyebrows. Maybe it was just us…

Mello put his two fingers back in the rest of the way and began moving them. This time I did a lot better, there were only a few grunts, a lot of grit teeth and a couple squirms, but nothing to bad. Finally Mello announced it was time for the last finger. I gripped the bed sheets and braced for the pain. This one was the worst thing I've felt in my entire life. I'm pretty sure it was worse that getting stabbed or shot.

From my lower back to about my things felt like it was being lit on fire, ripped apart and being chopped into tiny pieces all at once. I could help the scream that ripped through the air. Mello quickly tried to cover it up but it was too late. We both stayed silent, mostly because I was in too much pain and because Mello was waiting to hear if anyone else had heard.

When there were no other sounds but my heavy pants, Mello continued. He tried to add pleasure to the situation by pumping my member in a soothing way, but that didn't help much. Yet, I was still completely hard. I swear I'm a masochist. After a bit more scissoring, Mello finally pulled out his fingers, causing more pain from my ass trying to go back to its normal consistency. Unfortunately I was stretched to the point I thought I'd never heal.

"Okay, there is a bit of blood that we are going to have to explain somehow, but we can deal with that when we come to it." I glared at Mello.

I hated that I was a complete mess right now and yet his voice was still calm and collected. Why was I the one doing this part anyways? Why is Mello not lying here getting his ass ripped open. I'd have to ask later. For now, I didn't trust myself to speak so I just kept silent.

Mello asked me a question but my mind had begun to fog over now so I just answered with a nod. My eyes shot open when I felt something hard and sticky align with where Mello's fingers had been. Mello said something about it being easy because it was already wet or something, but I really wasn't listening.

He started to move in and I let out a soft yelp. After the head was in I decided that I didn't want it anymore. Then I looked at Mello. The face of happiness. His eyes fluttered under the lids slightly and a small smile played at his lips. I instantly changed my mind and decided to suck it up. I lie back fully and let him slowly continue ripping me apart. By the end tears streamed down my face and my lips were swollen from where I'd been biting them to keep from screaming. I couldn't hold anymore in.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" This actually made Mello flinch and moved to cover his ears.

"Matt, shh, it's okay, you can't let anyone hear us." Mello tried to comfort. I was now fully crying. He leaned down to lick the salty trail that had trailed down my face. I nodded, needing him to bring the promised pleasure.

**~``~``~``~ Mello ~``~``~``~**

Things got a ton better from there. I started to move around, squinting at the tightness. I pulled out a bit and moved in, then pulled out further and pushed in again. Soon his small opening was slick enough that there were no more problems sliding in and out. I could now better control where I was moving.

Matt was still crying slightly and would let out small sniffles every once in a while. Soon he stopped completely as I got a rhythm going. Now he started panting again and I began moving up and down his length to provide an apology for the pain earlier. He really didn't seem to mind having had the pain now. I leaned down to connect our lips in a kiss. I moved in and out for a while before I began grazing his insides.

It felt so good to be inside of him. The warmth that surrounded my cock was just warm enough. The noises Matt had started to make were driving me closer and closer to the end. I supposed I'd never cum before because I found my self wondering what it felt like. Perhaps I had and I just didn't know it. How could you not know something like that though? I'd had my share of wet dreams already (it seemed my self conscience didn't know I was gay yet though) but I'd always wake up before anything good happened.

"Ngh.."Matt moaned and I simulatiously let out of grunt and gave a forceful push. "Ha!" he breathed out. I seemed to be doing well so far so I kept it up. Then I accidentally made a mistake with my angle and ran into something inside of matt.

"I-" I tried to cover it already incase it was something that would cause pain but the second I hit it came something very surprising.

"Oh! Yes! Mello!" Matt gasped. I gasped. I'd never heard him say something in that needy of a tone before, he also seemed to surprise himself. I adjusted my angle to try replicating the previous one and I hit it again "Ngh, Mello, MORE!"

Matt's cheeks had covered over in a delicious pink and I was pretty sure I was blushing too. I focused on hitting there over and over, each time earning something even more dirty until I felt my end coming fast. The last thing to leave Matt's lips finally slipped.

"Don't stop, Mello more! Harder, faster!" I didn't want to stop either but it was then that both of us couldn't take anymore.

My vision was blinded by nothing but white. I cried Matt's name while I heard his call mine somewhere in the distance. My back and arch and I lifted up, Matt coming up too. I couldn't breathe until my vision once again cleared and I could see again. I breathed heavily and collapsed on top of Matt, not caring about my weight.

The sweat on our bare chests mingled and dripped off of us, pooling into the sheets. Matt's head was tilted to the side, gasping for air. His hair clung to his forehead and was so damp that now it looked like a really bright brown. I could feel my own sticking to the back of my neck but I didn't care.

We both lay like this for a while until I realized that I was still inside of Matt. I used the rest of my strength to pull out and fall next to him on my bed that I'd pushed against his to make one big bed. I turned my head to find matt staring at me. I pushed his bangs out of his eyes and watched as the green slowly disappeared as they were covered over my freckled lids. Matt's chest began moving slowly up and down in a soothing pace; he'd fallen asleep.

After a minuet of watching Matt's chest rise and fall, I found myself enclosed in a peaceful darkness of sleep. I let myself become lost to it, dreaming of a younger version of matt and myself, from when we were both young and had just met. The first day we'd met. Somehow the dream felt too real. Matt looked at me like he knew this too. It seemed we were now sharing dreams too.

**Readers:**

**I hope it satisfied your dirty minds ^-^**

**Okay whoever says gay men aren't tough are just stupid. Please, no straight man would be able to take that kind of pain! LOL**

**Now I must go shower because writing sex scenes aren't my favorite things and they make me feel dirty ^_-**

**I hope you liked it, it was 100% lemon**

**Tell me how I did because I'm never sure how well I do with these things…also tell me if you think it was a good place to put the scene or if it was too early because after the long debate I decided to go ahead and do it!**

**Review! 3**


	12. Notice!

Dear readers of Chocolate Smoke,

I just wanted to say that I am planning on this being the next updated story. I know it's been a while but I really want to update this so it'll be the next.

After I'm done with noticing all my un-updated stories I will get to work on the next chapter of this one.

Thanks for being so patient and waiting, especially if you really like this story and are super mad right now that I haven't updated in a while…oops.

Okay, so can't wait to post a new chapter and once more thanks for waiting!


End file.
